guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ernest de Rambaud
brouillon thumb|260px|Ernest de Rambaud à la bataille de Balaklava.thumb|260px|Ernest de Rambaud est officier de la Légion d'honneur (1863-1899).thumb|250px|Son habit noir aux boutons dorés (ornés du casque antique, de l'épée et des feuilles de chêne et de Laurier) est passepolé d'amarante. Le col et le parement des manches portent les broderies supérieurs. A l'épaule droite les aiguillettes dorées sont l'attribut du corps royal d'état-major, de même que la ceinture de soie amarante et or, depuis 1852. De gauche à droite, les décorations sont les suivantes : croix d'officier de l'ordre impérial de la légion d'honneur, médaille d'Italie (1859), ordre italien des saints Maurice et Lazare et médaille de Crimée (1855) avec trois barrettes correspondant à trois batailles auxquelles il a participé.thumb|260px|Le Camp du Ruchard est crée par Ernest de Rambaud.thumb|260px|Le château de La Hauteville où Ernest de Rambaud décède.Ernest de Rambaud est né à Versailles, le 1er février 1819, dans l’hôtel du Gouvernement, ancien hôtel particulier de la Marquise de Pompadour. Il est décédé en son château de La Hauteville, le 25 février 1899 Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Il est inhumé au cimetière Saint-Louis de Versailles le 2 mars 1899 Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Ernest est le fils d'un commissaire administrateur des guerres, Auguste de Rambaud (1786-1834) Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). , et de Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville (1800-1877) Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Son père est écuyer et officier, comme son grand-père Benoît de Rambaud. Auguste de Rambaud va mourir à 48 ans à Mexico. Sa mère se remarie le 18 novembre 1834 avec le comte Henri Amédée d'Allonville (1804-1885), descendant d'une des plus anciennes familles de la noblesse française Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). , la Maison d'Allonville. Comme presque tous les hommes de sa famille, Ernest veut être officier. Son beau-père, Saint-Cyrien de la promotion 1820-1822, lui conseille de devenir polytechnicien. Après avoir réussi son examen, comme il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion il est accepté à l'École d'application du Corps Royal d'État-Major Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Mais le choix cette école et celui courageux de sa grand-mère, Agathe de Rambaud, de soutenir celui qu'elle reconnaît comme étant Louis XVII, font que sa carrière va être bloquée. Ernest de Rambaud fait pourtant toutes les guerres du Second Empire. Il est même des conjurés qui font la Campagne de Paris en 1851, doux euphémisme qui peut se traduire par le coup d'état du futur Napoléon III Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Ernest est tour à tour aide de camp du général de Grouchy, de son cousin le général comte d'Allonville, du maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers. Ils l'apprécient beaucoup et demande en vain de l'avancement pour lui La campagne d'Italie de 1859: chroniques de la guerre, Volume 2, César Lecat Bazancourt (baron de), Édition 3, Amyot, 1862, p.432. . Être aide de camp est, à cette époque là, très dangereux. A l'étranger, du fait de ses actions courageuses et efficaces lors de trois des cinq batailles décisives de la Guerre de Crimée (1854-1856), il est l'un des rares non-Britanniques décoré de la Crimea Medal avec trois agrafes officielles britanniques (et pas les non autorisées françaises !) Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Il est vrai que c'est son unité qui sauve les survivants de la Brigade Légère après sa célèbre charge Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . En Italie, Rambaud à Magenta (4 juin 1859) apporte la grande nouvelle de la victoire à Napoléon III Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Quelques jours plus tard, après la victoire de Melagno (10 juin 1859) dans un rapport, devenu historique même à l'étranger Revue militaire suisse, v.4, 1859, p.235 et Storia politico-militare della guerra del l'indipendenza italiana (1859-1860), Volume 3, Pier Carlo Boggio, S. Franco e figli, 1867, p.205. , le maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers le recommande à nouveau à la bienveillance de l'empereur. Ernest trace avec d'autres anciens élèves de l'École d'État-Major les plans de la victoire de Solferino. Ernest est enfin nommé chef d'escadron Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Il est fait officier de l'ordre impérial de la Légion d'Honneur en 1863, et reçoit la médaille d'Italie Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Mais comme pour la Crimée, c'est un pays étranger qui lui décerne la plus belle récompense. Vittorio Emanuele II di Savoia, roi d'Italie lui attribue la dignité de chevalier de l'Ordre de Saint-Maurice et Saint-Lazare Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . En Italie, devient l'ami d'un certain Henri Dunant. En 1870, Ernest est sous Metz, chef d'état-major de la division Grenier et il est trois fois à l'ordre l'ordre de son corps d'armée Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Longtemps, les braves gens, soutenus par la présence du général Grenier et de son chef d'état-major, le lieutenant-colonel de Rambaud, se sont défendus contre les Allemands Français & Allemands: histoire anecdotique de la guerre de 1870-1871, N. Hardoin, Édition : 8, Garnier, 1888, Notes sur l'article: vol. 3, p.250. . Mais Ernest de Rambaud est grièvement blessé. Fait prisonnier, il est très bien soigné en Allemagne, ce qui le surprend. Ernest de Rambaud ne combat pas les Communards du fait de sa blessure. Mais en 1872, le général Changy l'appelle à Tours comme sous-chef d'état-major général. Il concourt alors à la réorganisation du 9 corps Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . et installe en 1872 l'important Camp militaire du Ruchard Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Ce sont ses derniers services : l'heure de la retraite sonne pour lui. Il vit ses dernières années au château de La Hauteville et à Versailles, ville qui l'avait vu naître. À La Hauteville, il exploite ses terres et ses bois. Du fait de son amitié avec Henri Dunant et des liens de ce dernier avec les derniers d'Allonville, il est nommé Directeur du service hospitalier de la Croix-Rouge. Ernest est aussi ami avec le général marquis Gaston de Galliffet, prince de Martigues, ministre de la Guerre quatre mois après sa mort. Sous le Second Empire, Ernest reconnaît un fils de Naundorf comme étant le prétendant légitime au trône. Mais après la proclamation de la III République il séjourne au château de Frohsdorf. Le comte de Chambord, Henri V de France, lui fait cadeau de l'une de ses bagues. Ernest de Rambaud est malgré les idées monarchiste d'une partie de sa famille et de son beau-père, Henri Amédée d'Allonville (1804-1885), un officier qui prend part à toutes les campagnes du Second Empire. D'ailleurs sur tous ses portraits et l'unique photo que nous connaissons de lui il porte une moustache en pointe et la forte barbiche au menton, comme l'empereur. a.jpg|Ernest de Rambaud. SA FAMILLE . De lointains aïeux . thumb|200px|Premier sceau des Mevouillon.La Prosopographie des Rambaud a comme but d'étudier de possibles ancêtres agnatiques. Si la famille naît au XI siècle dans les Alpes, son histoire est encore relativement obscure jusqu'au XV siècle. Ce n'est qu'avec André de Rambaud, au XV siècle que la vie de mes ancêtres est mieux connue. Le blason des de Rambaud et des Rambaud de Maillou et de La Roque ressemble beaucoup au premier sceau des Mevouillon. Comme on les retrouve parfois sur des terres de cette famille c'est surement là l'origine des trois familles Rambaud nobles au XIX siècle. La descendance d'André Rambaud (1438-2014) . thumb|200px|Blason des Rambaud à Marseille.André de Rambaud x 1483 Annette Richier ou Richière (1465-1532) * --> Jeanne Madeleine Rambaud * x Olivier Martin de Champoléon (1454-1536) ** --> Marguerite Martin de Champoléon (ca1500-1568) ** x 1517 Georges Rivail (ca 1480-1540) *** --> Jeanne Serre du Rivail (1520-15??) *** x 1540 Antoine de Bosse (1520-1544) **** --> Louis de Bosse (1520-15??) **** x Antoinette du Périer ***** --> Isabeau de Bosse ***** x Antoine David ****** --> Hélène David ****** x 1645 Étienne Lions (ca 1620-1692) ******* --> Antoinette Lions (1649-1708) ******* x 1665 Abraham Jordan (1638-1702) ******** --> Hélène Jordan (1689-17??) ******** x 1711 Claude II du Puy ********* --> Marie Elizabeth du Puy (1719-1798) ********* x 1741 Jacques II Périer (1703-1782) ********** --> Rose Euphrosine Périer (1748-1797) ********** x 1765 Pierre François Duchêne (1743-1814) *********** --> Philippine Duchêne (1769-1852) ********** --> Marie Elizabeth Périer (1748-1796) ********** x 1765 Pierre Jordan (1727-1791) *********** --> Camille Jordan (1771-1821) ********** --> Claude II Périer (1742-1801) ********** x 1767 Marie Charlotte Pascal (1749-1821) *********** --> Augustin Périer (1773-1833) *********** x 1798 Églantine de Berckheim (1772-1863) ************ --> Casimir Périer (1777-1832) ************ x 1805 Marie-Cécile Loyer (1788-1865) ************* --> Auguste Casimir-Perier (1811-1876) ************* x 1841 Camille Fontenillat (1823-1907) ************** --> JeanCasimir-Perier (1847-1907) ************** x 1873 Hélène Perier-Vitet *************** --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_Casimir-Perier Descendance des Perier] * --> Guélis II Rambaud, fils de André de Rambaud (1438-1503) * x 1516 Anne Matheron de Peynier ** --> Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer ** --> Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer ** x Marguerite de Montauban *** --> Jean Rambaud (ca 1570-1645) *** x 1613 Judith d'Armand (1601-1655) **** --> François Rambaud **** x Marie-Agnès de Champrenard ***** --> Claude Rambaud de Champrenard ***** x 1713 Madeleine Brunel de Saint Maurice (1678-17??) ****** --> Élisabeth de Rambaud (1717-1815) ****** x 1734 Balthazar de Jarente ******* --> Louis de Jarente (1746-1810) ******* --> Suzanne de Jarente (1736-1815) ******* x 1758 Laurent Grimod de La Reynière ******** --> Balthazar Grimod de La Reynière ******* --> Marie Élisabeth de Jarente (1741-1816) ******* x 1764 Nicolas Baudot de Senneville (1738-1795) ******* --> Élisabeth de Jarente (1744-1826) ******* x 1768 Scipion de Nicolaï (1743-1793) ******** --> Scipion II Nicolaï (1780-1843) ********* --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_de_Nicola%C3%AF Descendance Nicolaï] ** --> Marguerite Rambaud, fille de Guélis II Rambaud ** x 1535 Simon Montauban du Villard *** --> Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud (1545-1624) *** x 1576 Catherine de Flotte *** --> Isabeau de Montauban-Rambaud *** x 1581 Joseph de Martinel (1531-1600) **** --> Jacques de Martinel (1583-1615) **** x 1604 Blanche Alleman d'Allières (ca 1585-1627) ***** --> Bonne de Martinel (1605-16??) ***** x 1621 Antoine Caritat de Condorcet (1600-1660) ****** --> Laurent Caritat de Condorcet ****** x 1668 Marie Yse de Rosans ******* --> Antoine II Caritat de Condorcet ******* x 1693 Judith Amieu ******** --> Antoine III Caritat de Condorcet (1700-1743) ******** x 1740 Marie Madeleine Gaudry (ca 1720-1784) ********* --> Nicolas Caritat de Condorcet (1743-1794) ********* x 1786 Sophie de Grouchy (1764-1822) ********** --> Élisa Caritat de Condorcet (1790-1859) ********** x Arthur (1763-1852) *********** --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_O%27Connor#Vie_familiale Descendance O'Connor] * --> Antoine Rambaud (1492-1517), fils de André de Rambaud (1438-1503) * x Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1490-1527) ** --> Honorat Rambaud (1516-1586) ** x 1550/1555 Catherine Fabre (1530-après 1585) *** --> hyp Madeleine Rambaud *** x 1572 Antoine de Rians **** --> Joseph de Rians (1573-1631) **** x Sybille d'Estienne (1590-1633) ***** --> Marc-Antoine de Rians (1607-1639) ***** x 1632 Marguerite de Bompar (1610-1654) ****** --> Louis de Rians (1639-1672) ****** x 1660 Anne Fauris de Saint-Vincens (1639-1679) ******* --> Charles de Rians ******* x 1710 Elisabeth de Sylvecane ******** --> Pierre de Rians ******** x 1740 Andrette de Rians ********* --> Charles de Rians ********* x 1776 Félicité-Perpétué de Suffren (1750-1792) ********** --> Descendance de Rians *** --> Pierre Rambaud (1555-1627), fils d'Honorat Rambaud *** x 1585 Lucresse Reynier-Manoly (1552-1628) **** --> Pierre II Rambaud (1593-après 1630) ***** --> Pierre III Rambaud (1625-après 1686) ****** --> Francisco James Rambaud (1650-après 1699) ******* --> Pietro IV (1690-après 1741) **** --> Jeanne Rambaud (1600-après 1662) **** x 1629 Jean Christophe de Tournon (1580-1660) ***** --> Diane de Tournon ***** x 1662 Antoine de Chateauneuf **** --> Melchior Rambaud (1590-1651) **** x 1629 Alexandra de Lavison ***** --> Magdalene Rambaud ***** x 1644 Claude Gabriel de Molières ***** --> Joan Françoy Rambaud (1644-1718) ***** --> Jean Rambaud (1634-1679) ***** x 1655 Jeanne Maillet (1635-1697) ****** --> Jacques Rambaud (1675-1731) ****** x 1698 Catherine Chappus (1676-1721) ******* --> Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762) ******* x 1730 Magdeleine Lieutaud (1711-1787) ******* --> Ursule Rambaud (1738-1780) ******* x 1757 Georges Pléville Le Pelley (1726-1805) ******** --> Marie Thérèse Pléville Le Pelley (1757-1842) ******** x 1777 Luc Laugier-Pléville (1759-1835) ********* --> Marie Désirée Laugier-Pléville ********* x Jean-Théodore Nicolas-Pléville (1773-1829) ********** --> Thérèse Coralie Nicolas-Pléville (1808-1890) ********** x Amédée Couret-Pléville *********** --> Lucie Joséphine Couret-Pléville *********** x Ernest Vallée ************ --> Marguerite Vallée (1860-1908) ************ x Fernand Bourdet (1853-1906) ************* --> Édouard Bourdet (1887-1945) ************* x 1909 Catherine Pozzi (1883_1934) ************** --> Claude Bourdet ******* --> Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), fils de Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762) ******* --> Benoît de Rambaud (1750-1787) ******* x 1785 Agathe de Rambaud ******** --> Auguste de Rambaud ******** x 1817 Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville ********* --> Ernestine de Rambaud (1821-1895) ********* x 1844 Léon Verger ********** --> Louise Félicité Verger ********** x 1868 Eugène Gaillard de Saint Germain (1835-1907) *********** --> Yvonne Gaillard de Saint Germain (1888-1940) *********** x 1934 Michel Hurault de Vibraye (1877-1949) *********** --> Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain *********** x Marguerite Collette ************--> Jacques Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1939 Marie Soulez *********** --> Ulric Gaillard de Saint Germain (1876-1945) *********** x Marie-Thérèse Mariani ************ --> Roger II Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1948 Nicole des Plas ************* --> Yannick Gaillard de Saint Germain ************* x 1975 Jacques de Gaulle *********** --> Raoul Gaillard de Saint Germain (1879-1951) *********** x 1912 Ludovie Lallet de Montulle ************ --> Raymond de Saint Germain (1914-2006) ************ x 1943 Thérèse Becquet de Mégilles *********** --> Arthur Gaillard de Saint Germain *********** x 1919 Marie Lacretelle ************ --> Gaston Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1912 Suzanne Duflot *********** --> Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain (1872-1917) *********** x 1907 Marguerite Collette (1884-1950) ************ --> Jacques Gaillard de Saint Germain (1913-1987) ************ x 1938 Hélène Sicot ************* --> Patrick Jacques Gaillard de Saint Germain (° 1949) ************* x 1981 Marie-Antoinette Bengy des Porches ************** --> Rodolphe Gaillard de Saint Germain (° 1983) ********* --> Ernest de Rambaud, fils d'Auguste de Rambaud ********* x 1868 Marguerite Le Clerc de Pulligny ********** --> Jean de Rambaud ********** hyp x (2) N Iôn *********** hyp Marie-Antoinette Iôn (1915-1970) *********** Jacques Chaban-Delmas ********** x (3) Ernestine Million *********** --> Pauline de Rambaud *********** x 1943 Désiré Roy ************ --> Christian Roy-de Rambaud ************ x Susan Heubusch ********** x (1) Eugénie Renault *********** --> Gérard de Rambaud (1898-1969) *********** x 1922 Valentine Odant (1900-1993) ************ --> Édouard de Rambaud (1924-2012) ************ x 1946 Monique Lecouteux ************ --> Michel de Rambaud (1927-1980) ************ x 1952 Françoise Coëffet (1927-1994) ************* --> Guy de Rambaud (° 1954) ************* x Nadia Arrivé (° 1964) ************** --> Olivier de Rambaud (°1990) Ses parents . thumb||250px|Louis XVIII et au premier plan Auguste de Rambaud, en uniforme de Commissaire des Guerres.thumb|250px||Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville.thumb|250px|Son grand-oncle Georges Pléville Le Pelley, corsaire, amiral, ministre.Ernest de Rambaud est le fils d'Messire Benoît Auguste Georges de Rambaud, Écuyer, est en 1819 ancien Commissaire administrateur des guerres. Il devient alors le secrétaire particulier du Prince de Poix, Louis-Philippe de Noailles. Auguste de Rambaud est le fils unique du colonel Benoît de Rambaud (1750-1787), ingénieur-géographe, marié en 1785 à Agathe Mottet, qui a été plus qu’une mère pour le futur Louis XVII, selon l’historien Alain Decaux. Elle est la descendante de la Famille Mottet XI siècle. Agathe Mottet]] est la petite-fille du baron Nicolas Mottet de La Motte et la nièce du comte Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, Ordonnateur des Etablissements français des Indes. L'ancien ministre de la Marine et des Colonies de la Ière République et vice-amiral, Georges Pléville Le Pelley, Sénateur du temps de l'Empire est le grand-oncle paternel d'Ernest de Rambaud. Sa tante, Magdeleine Célinie de Rambaud (° 1787) est morte pendant la Terreur. Côté paternel Ernest de Rambaud est aussi le petit-neveu du : * colonel de la gendarmerie Claude Nicolas Mottet, chevalier dans l'Ordre de Saint-Louis, qui a combattu sur mer et,en Espagne. * colonel Pierre de Labrousse de Ferejac, ancien maréchal des logis des gardes du corps, compagnie du Luxembourg, émigré. * commandant Jean Baptiste Barthélemy Picot de Buissaison (cela s'écrit aussi Buissaizon), chef de bataillon de la garde suisse au château de Versailles. Sous la Restauration, il fait confirmer la transmission de son titre de baron de Basus et majorat venant de son frère aîné le général-baron Picot de Bazus, par lettres patentes le 14 février 1818 de Louis XVIII Nobiliaire toulousain- inventaire général des titres probants de noblesse et de dignités..., Alphonse Brémond, p.261. . Sa mère, Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville est la petite-fille de Jean-Baptiste III Gaudelet, banquier de la Marine, et de Thérèse-Françoise du Verger. Veuve de Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, sa grand-mère et se remarie à Joseph-Mathieu-Emmanuel-Gaspard de Pezénas, baron de Pluvinal. Son grand-père est François Gaudelet, chevalier, seigneur d'Armenonville, industriel (manufacture de tabacs de Morlaix), banquier (Gaudelet-Dubernard & Compagnie, rue de Paradis, faubourg Poissonnière Almanach impérial, Testu, 1809, p.771, et Bulletin de la société archéologique du Finistère. 1917 (T. XLIV). ). Sa mère, Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville est la petite-fille de Joseph Dubernad, négociant avec l'outre-mer, financier et révolutionnaire breton, cousin du Premier ministre Francisco, comte de Cabarrús et sa fille Thérésa Cabarrus, prince de Chimay, Notre-Dame de Thermidor. Ernest de Rambaud est aussi le petit-neveu du : * du général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières * de Augustin Raimond Goüin, membre de la Famille Goüin, banquier. * Jean Armand Dubernad armateur, industriel, banquier. Ernest est le neveu de François Louis Gaudelet, chef d'escadron en 1856 du 3 régiment à pied d'artillerie Almanach impérial, A. Guyot et scribe, 1856, p.767. . La plupart des membres de sa famille sont des francs-maçons (Vénérables, Député, Orateurs...). thumb|center|600px|Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville-de Rambaud, puis d'Allonville (source : La Lettre de la Miniature). ERNEST DE RAMBAUD DU TEMPS DE LA RESTAURATION (1819-1830) . Sa naissance . thumb|center|600px|Acte de naissance d'Ernest de Rambaud (1819-1899). thumb|left|248px|Le colonel-baron Louis de La Brousse (Archives Louis de Lyrot-Guy de Rambaud).thumb|left|250px|Buste de Philippe-Isidore Picot de Lapeyrouse (1744-1818).Ernest naît en 1819 à l'hôtel du Gouvernement à Versailles. Voici un extrait des Registres d’état-civil de Versailles Registres d’état-civil de Versailles, p.38, acte 96. : : Du Jeudy 4 février mille huit cent dix neuf, une heure du soir, Acte de naissance de Auguste, Louis, Ernest de Rambaud, né le premier du courant à six heures du soir chez ses père et mère, à l’hôtel du Gouvernement, fils légitime de Messire Benoît Auguste Georges de Rambaud, Écuyer, chevalier de l’ordre royal de la légion d’honneur, ancien Commissaire des guerres et de Dame Thérèse Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville. Le sexe de l’enfant a été reconnu masculin. Les témoins sont Messires Jean-Baptiste Barthélémy Baron Picot de Buissaizon, chevalier de Saint-Louis, demeurant au château de Versailles, grand-oncle de l'enfant et Louis Marie de la Brousse, Ecuyer, lieutenant-colonel, adjudant sous lieutenant major des gardes du corps du Roi, compagnie de Noailles, chevalier de l'ordre Royal et militaire de Saint-Louis, et officier de celui de la Légion d'Honneur, et cousin de l’enfant sur la déclaration du père qui a signé avec les témoins et nous adjoint du maire de Versailles, chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur, faisant par délégation les fonctions d’officier public de l’état-civil, après lecture faite. : Signé : Auguste de Rambaud, baron Picot de Buissaizon, L. de Labrousse Le prénom Auguste est celui de son père. Louis est le prénom de son parrain, Louis de Labrousse, un des cousins germains de son père qui a été élevé avec ce dernier, pendant sept ans. Le colonel de Labrousse, fils d'un colonel est descendant d'une famille qui joue un rôle important pendant la Fronde. Mais il n’est pas encore baron, comme un autre cousin germain, Jean-Baptiste Barthélemy baron Picot de Buissaizon, fils du baron Jean Baptiste Picot de Buissaizon, ancien chef de bataillon des Gardes suisses. Ce témoin est le neveu de général-baron Picot de Bazus et aussi de l'ancien maire de Toulouse et savant Philippe-Isidore Picot de Lapeyrouse, qui a été emprisonné par les Robespierristes, puis traqué en 1815 par les Verdets (= Partisans de la Terreur blanche) Guy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi.. Son père est Secrétaire du Gouvernement de Versailles (1818-1819) . thumb|left|260px|Ernest naît Hôtel du Gouvernement à Versailles. Par la suite ce logement de fonction devient un hôtel de luxe.thumb|left|260px|Appartements de Madame de Pompadour (état actuel).thumb|left|260px|De nos jours l'hôtel particulier accueille l’Ecole Européenne d’Intelligence Economiquethumb|left|259px|Philippe Louis de Noailles.Prince de Poix, Louis-Philippe de Noailles qui est depuis 1814, Gouverneur de la Maison Royale de Versailles et de Trianon, Lieutenant général de Versailles, marguillier d'honneur de la paroisse et secrétaire général du gouvernement de Versailles représente le roi à Versailles. Il a donc en plus a le soin de tout ce qui regarde la fabrique et l'œuvre de la paroisse Saint-Louis. Philippe Louis de Noailles est 2 duc de Poix et 2 duc espagnol de Mouchy, vicomte de Lautrec, Grand d'Espagne, est un ami de la mère d'Auguste, Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud Guy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi.. Comme en 1818 le Prince est un homme âgé et malade il fait d'Auguste de Rambaud le Secrétaire du Gouvernement de Versailles. Par des lettres des 5 et 12 septembre 1818, pour le prince de Poix, nous apprenons que celui-ci est malade à Mouchy. C'est le père d'Ernest qui le remplace dans toutes ses fonctions Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de l'art français, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, F. de Nobele, 1990, p.164. . Ernest de Rambaud naît dans l'ancien hôtel particulier de la marquise de Pompadour, 7 rue des Réservoirs, qui est le logement du Gouverneur, mais qu'occupe son père. Louis XV fait construire, en 1752, par l’architecte Jean Cailleteau, un hôtel destiné particulier à Madame de Pompadour. Il est situé à l’extrémité de l’une des ailes du château de Versailles. Un corridor élevé contre le mur du réservoir de l'Opéra, du côté du Parc, permet d'aller, à couvert, du château dans l'hôtel. Ce petit hôtel est composé d’un rez-de-chaussée, d’un étage et d’un comble mansardé couvert d’ardoises. Rousseau l’orne de sculptures. Cet hôtel revient à la somme de 210.841 livres Histoire de Versailles : de ses rues, places et avenues, depuis l'origine de cette ville jusqu'à nos jours (1868), Le Roi, Joseph Adrien, 1797-1873, Volume: 1, Versailles : P. Oswald. . Le corps de la maîtresse royale est exposé en son hôtel, dans une chapelle ardente. En 1764, son frère, le marquis de Marigny, le vend à Louis XV qui le fait transformer en nouvel hôtel du gouvernement, autrement dit celui du Gouverneur de la ville de Versailles. En 1793 pendant quelques mois, l’administration du District, s’y installe, mais ce n’est que solution provisoire. L’hôtel est vendu en 1794 à Benoît Buisson, marchand gantier à Paris. Le cadre est si convenable qu’en 1814, le roi de Prusse, l’empereur d’Autriche et l’empereur de Russie y passent quelques nuits. En 1815, c'est au tour du duc de Wellington et du prince Blücher. Fin 1815, le prince de Poix, lui redonne son rôle d’hôtel du Gouvernement pour loger Ernest. Puis il devient l'hôtel des Réservoirs, l'un des restaurants les plus en renom de Versailles, et qui est a souvent été habité par de grands personnages. Auguste de Rambaud, son père, se rend à cheval de ses écuries aux châteaux par les jardins qui jouxtent l’hôtel particulier. Hélas pour Auguste de Rambaud, celui qui était à tous égards son bienfaiteur, comme l'écrit Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud dans un courrier à Charles X Guy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi. , décède 14 jours après la naissance d'Ernest. Il faut quitter l'hôtel du gouvernement. Directeur de la loge de Cassimbazar (1820) . thumb|left|260px|Résidence du British Resident à Hyderabad, gendre du grand-oncle d'Ernest de Rambaud.thumb|left|260px|La cour de Cassimbazar.thumb|left|258px|Cassimbazar : palais Maharaja Manindra Chandra Nandy ou Palais Sripur.Ses parents partent habiter 32 boulevard de la Reine, à Versailles, puis dans le quartier de l’actuelle place de la Concorde, à côté du château des Tuileries. Ils fréquentent surtout des officiers des gardes du corps du roi, parfois parents avec eux. Le fils d’Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud part à la fin de l'année 1820 aux Indes, où vivent les descendants du baron Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, ancien commissaire-ordonnateur des établissements français de l'Inde et gouverneur de Pondichéry, l’un de ses grands-oncles. Henry II Russell de Swallowfield (1783–1852) est British Résident de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad. Il est marié à l'une des filles de son grand-oncle. Comme l’écrit Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud quelques années plus tard au roi Charles X : : il pense mettre son épée au service du Nizam d’Hyderabad. Mais elle oublie de préciser que c’est après n’avoir pas pu obtenir la restitution de la loge française de Cassimbazar. En effet, Rambaud est nommé Directeur de cette loge, après le décès de son prédécesseur, le 28 mars 1820. Est-ce le début d’une carrière d’administrateur colonial ou une façon de se débarrasser d’un membre de la conspiration du Bord de l’eau, organisée par les légitimistes jugé dangereux par le ministre Clarke ? Cassimbazar est devenue depuis le début du XIX siècle une ville morte dans un marais malodorant du Bengale. Le Résidant anglais refuse de lui redonner la jouissance d'un privilège absolu de juridiction, en 1820 M''élanges De Linguistique Et D'anthropologie'', Abel Hovelacque, Рипол Классик, 1994, p.28. . Deux administrateurs locaux ne peuvent changer des décisions prises par le gouvernement anglais à Londres. Auguste a juste de la chance de ne pas mourir de la malaria, comme les rares blancs et une partie des indigènes. Après son séjour, les loges de Cassimbazar, Patna et Jougdia ne sont pas restituées Statistiques de Chandernagor, 1823, 1827, 1838, Volume 78 de Publications de l'Institut français dendrologie, Joseph-Marie-Emmanuel Cordier, Achille Bédier, Jean Deloche, Institut français de Pondichéry, 1990, p.78. . Auguste revient alors en France, car les Britanniques se méfient des Français. Seuls les Mottet de La Fontaine sont acceptés, car ils sont presque tous mariés avec des Anglais. Fin de vie de son père . Auguste est nommé agent comptable des vivres, à Vendôme, pendant quatre ans et décoré de la Légion d’honneur. Toutefois il préfère démissionner de ce poste peu intéressant. Son père part au Mexique en laissant les siens à Paris La légitimité, Volumes 26 à 28, 1910. . Selon une légende familiale, il finit sa vie dans la misère en donnant des cours de Français à Mexico ou à des membres de l’aristocratie locale pour survivre. La réalité est un peu différente : Agustín de Rambaud traduit les grands auteurs français, en castillan, pour le compte du gouvernement mexicain. Il n'est certespas très riche, mais il devient un traducteur assez célèbre à cette époque, encore cité de nos jours Historia general del Estado de México, María Teresa Jarquín, Manuel Miño Grijalva, Gobierno del Estado de México, 1998, v.4, p.464. . Sa sœur, Ernestine de Rambaud . thumb|left|Dessin d'Ernest de Rambaud enfant.Au début de l'absence de son père, naît une petite sœur, Ernestine, le 8 avril 1821. Le deuxième prénom de l’enfant est Louisa, car le grand-père maternel de Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville-de Rambaud, Joseph Dubernad, négociant avec l'outre-mer, financier, cousin du Premier ministre Francisco, comte de Cabarrús a vécu à Cadiz et Sévilla Guy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi. . Son grand-père, Jean-Baptiste III d’Armenonville, est un Trésorier de la Marine, issu d'un vieille famille de parlementaires de Dijon, dont parle d'Hozier. Par sa grand-mère Thérèse Françoise du Vergier, Françoise descend des Lantivy. Ernest a deux ans à la naissance de sa sœur. Sa grand-mère paternelle, Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud, va s'occuper en grande partie de leur éducation. Madame de Rambaud se rend souvent à Montfort-l’Amaury avec sa bru et ses petits-enfants. Dans les châteaux et les belles demeures de sa famille se côtoient Madame de Tourzel, la duchesse d’Angoulême, sœur du prince qu’elle a élevé, et la très belle duchesse de Berry. Celle-ci fréquente outre-Manche le château de Swallowfield Park appartenant la cousine germaine de sa grand-mère, la Baroness Clotilde Mottet-Russell et son mari, Henry II Russell de Swallowfield. Ses grandes dames fréquentent les fêtes, concerts et soirées données notamment par les Le Pippre de Tinques ou les barons de Foucauld. Louis Groult des Rivières, veuf depuis 40 ans de la fille du maréchal de La Fare, et sa seconde femme, la grand-tante d'Ernest, sont déjà très âgés. A l'époque Ernest se révèle très doué pour le dessin et les mathématiques. Comme l'atteste un dessin réalisé par lui très jeune, en 1831. Il n’a encore que 12 ans et dessine ces trois marins bretons à la plume, lavé à l'encre de Chine et rehaussé d'une touche d'aquarelle bleue sur la barque. Cette peinture est un souvenir de vacances passées à Morlaix. Elle représente très certainement les bords de la rivière qui rejoint la mer au port de Morlaix, le Dossen. Dans cette ville, au XVIII siècle, la famille de sa mère a occupé un rang très important : maires de la ville, députés, consuls d’Espagne, de l'Empire ou de Toscane, négociants avec l’outre-mer, banquiers, propriétaires de la manufacture des tabacs… Cependant en 1789, son grand-père, Armand Joseph Dubernad, a été député du Tiers, à Rennes, et a crée le premier club des Jacobins de Bretagne 12. Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, par Jacques Commarmond. Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, par Jacques Commarmond. d'après des gravures d'époque. Cette toile est un cadeau du Docteur Jacques Commarmond à son ami Guy de Rambaud. © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD A Paris, malgré le passé révolutionnaire de quelques membres de sa famille, ils participent presque tous à des cérémonies funèbres et expiatoires en souvenir du roi guillotiné ou de Louis XVII, quoique l'Église supprime ces messes n'étant pas sure de sa mort. Sa grand-mère les emmène parfois à des fêtes aux Tuileries. C'est le cas lors du passage du roi de Naples en 1827, au château des Tuileries. Le roi Charles X pose sa main sur leurs têtes et leur demande leur âge. La duchesse d’Angoulême converse quelques instants avec leur grand-mère et s'informe de ce qui l'intéresse 8. Son grand-père, le chevalier de Rambaud, est mort en 1787 au Sénégal en essayant d'aller au cœur de l'Afrique. Il avait épousé à Versailles deux ans auparavant Mademoiselle Mottet de La Motte, et pas de Ribécourt. Celle-ci attachée à la personne du Dauphin (Louis XVII) depuis sa naissance faillit périr le 10 août aux Tuileries du fait de son dévouement Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . La vieille dame paraît encore relativement jeune. Elle est d'un naturel très actif. Agathe touche une pension du roi de 1.000 francs qui s'ajoute à ses rentes qui viennent de l'héritage de Jean Rambaud, armateur et capitaine corsaire. En tout elle a 10.000 francs par an pour vivre, ce qui correspond à 200.000 francs de capital. C'est peu par rapport aux biens des financiers Gaudelet et Dubernad, mais ces familles sont en partie ruinées et les héritages sont divisés entre de nombreux enfants. Et puis tout est relatif : à l'époque un cocher est payé 150 francs par an et les veuves des victimes de la Vendée survivent avec 50 francs par an. Comme elle a été proche de la famille royale de 1789 jusqu’au 10 août 1792, sa grand-mère permet à sa mère de toucher elle-aussi une pension de 600 francs. Ernest est placé très jeune dans différents pensionnats à Paris, tandis que sa sœur, Ernestine, va vivre chez sa grand-mère qui accueille également la baronne Adèle de la Brousse, sa nièce, quatre ans plus tard. La pauvre jeune femme vient de perdre son fils et son mari du fait de l’épidémie de choléra de 1832. Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, sa mère, devient en 1827 libraire, au n° 25 de la rue Saint-Dominique, à deux pas des Invalides 13. C'est dans cette rue qu'Honoré de Balzac situe les plus beaux hôtels particuliers de La Comédie humaine. Le 25 est un hôtel particulier, où va vivre à partir de 1888 et mourir le baron de Fonscolombe. Sa femme le payera 225.000 francs, somme considérable. Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville acquiert une certaine notoriété, puisque le Dictionnaire des femmes libraires en France, 1470-1870, édité en 2003, parle d'elle et de sa librairie 13. ERNEST DE RAMBAUD DU TEMPS DE LA MONARCHIE DE JUILLET (1830-1848) . Son beau-père, le comte d'Allonville . thumb|260px|Hotel d'Allonville-Rambaud.Françoise demeure avant son second mariage au château de Fontenay-aux-Roses. Son mari étant parti depuis huit années et décédé le 9 janvier 1834. Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville se remarie le 18 novembre 1834, à la paroisse Saint Germain-des-Prés, avec le comte Amédée d'Allonville (1804-1886). La Maison d'Allonville a perdu plusieurs des siens pendant la Révolution. Ils sont morts pour défendre la famille royale. Le blason des aïeux d'Amédée figure dans la salle des croisades du château de Versailles. Pour mieux connaître la famille du beau-père d'Ernest : ALLER A MAISON D'ALLONVILLE L'été, Ernest quitte son pensionnat et rejoint sa famille au château de la Hauteville dans le canton de Houdan. C'est une belle propriété en bordure de la forêt de Rambouillet. La ferme se compose de 150 hectares de riches terres et de bois. L’hiver, il séjourne à Noël chez eux, faubourg Saint Germain ou dans l'hôtel particulier de Françoise Gaudelet à Versailles. Son beau-père est un ancien Saint-Cyrien et un officier de la Garde royale. Il a démissionné de l'armée en 1830, car il est légitimiste. Il peut vivre en rentier, car sa mère est d'une famille de financiers, dont le fermier général François Baudon d'Issoncourt, qui vend sa charge à Lavoisier. A Paris, sa grand-mère, Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud, très choquée par la mort du Dauphin au Temple pendant la Révolution, et celle de son fils unique, retrouve chez un individu bizarre, venant de Prusse, avec des traits physiques ressemblant à ceux de Charles Louis, le duc de Normandie et les mêmes cicatrices. Et puis ce personnage qui a pris le patronyme de Naundorf est au courant des détails de la vie courante dans l'entourage d'Agathe et de la Reine. Elle devient son principal soutien ce qui lui vaut bien des persécutions... et lui coûte fort cher. Sa sœur Ernestine, qui vit chez elle, se retrouve plongée dans cette affaire. Ernest du fait de ses brillantes études rencontre rarement le prince de sa grand-mère. Sa mère et son beau-père n'apprécient pas du tout l'attitude de la vieille dame du fait de leurs idées politiques légitimistes. Polytechnique . Uniforme des Polytecniciens, du temps de Louis-Philippe. Uniforme des Polytechniciens, du temps de Louis-Philippe. Gravure ancienne. © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Le 1er septembre 1838, Ernest réussit l’examen pour être admis à l’École royale Polytechnique qu’il passe à Paris. Il n'est toutefois que 115e 14. L'École Polytechnique est installée sur le site rénové du Collège de Navarre, dans le quartier de la Montagne Sainte Geneviève. Elle est depuis sa création un centre d’agitation contre les pouvoirs en place. En temporisant, en gagnant peu à peu du terrain, le général Tholozé, le directeur de l’école était parvenu à rétablir l'ordre matériel, à extirper les mauvaises habitudes, à amoindrir beaucoup les tendances de l'esprit d'opposition. Les jeunes savants de la promotion d’Ernest sont mêlés à nouveau aux révolutions, insurrections ou conspirations parisiennes. Mais Ernest de Rambaud, descendant de personnes victimes des révolutionnaires et attachées à la famille royale, fait partie certainement des bons du brave général Tholozé. D’ailleurs ses choix futurs vont montrer qu’il est un partisan de l’ordre et de la tradition. Ernest devient aussi un excellent élève. En 1ère année, en 1838/1839, il est 102e sur 124. Mais, en 2ème année, en 1839/1840, il est : 84ème sur 120. L'administration de cette grande école nous donne une description physique d’Ernest : cheveux bruns foncés - front couvert - nez moyen - yeux bleus - bouche petite - menton rond - visage ovale - taille : 179. Ce qui est une très grande taille pour l'époque. En 1870, la taille moyenne des hommes sera de 165, mais en 1992, la moyenne sera de 176. Donc il faut rajouter au moins 11 cm à sa taille. Ernest est d’une taille comparable à celle d’un Français du début du XXIe s. mesurant 192. Tout cela correspond bien à ses portraits, et à sa photo réalisés bien des années plus tard. Au sortir de l’École polytechnique, il est nommé le 1er août 1840 comme sous-lieutenant au 13ème R.I. légère. Juste quatre mois, car le 1er janvier 1840, il réussit le concours de l'École d'application du Corps royal d'état-major. Crée le 6 mai 1818, par le maréchal Gouvion Saint-Cyr, cette école forme vingt cinq jeunes gens, sortis chaque année de Saint-Cyr et de Polytechnique. Cette école recrute donc des sous-lieutenants et permet aux officiers de rentrer dans le prestigieux corps d'État Major. Son rôle est de parfaire l'instruction des meilleurs élèves. L'école d'application du Corps royal d'état-major est installée en 1842 dans l'Hôtel de Sens. Le nombre des élèves est de 50. Trente viennent de Polytechnique et vingt de Saint-Cyr ou d'une sélection de sous-lieutenants en activité, âgés de moins de 25 ans. La durée des études est de 2 ans. Huit mois sont consacrés à des travaux intérieurs, trois mois à des travaux extérieurs, le dernier mois aux examens 15 . L'enseignement comporte des mathématiques, de la géométrie descriptive, de la physique, de la chimie, de la cosmographie, de la géographie, de la topographie, des cours d'artillerie, des études des différentes forteresses, une instruction théorique et pratique sur les manœuvres de cavalerie et d'infanterie. L'élève doit aussi se perfectionner, en équitation, en danse, en escrime, en langues étrangères, connaître tous les règlements de l'administration militaire. Ajoutons à cela l'histoire des peuples, l'histoire des guerres, l'art militaire, la littérature, le latin et la rhétorique, sans oublier bien entendu les différents travaux graphiques... 16. A la sortie de leurs études les lieutenants sont détachés pendant deux dans un régiment d'infanterie et ensuite deux autres années dans un régiment de cavalerie. Cette école est déconseillée aux jeunes gens par Alexandre de Saillet, dans son livre Les Écoles royales de France. Il signale aussi que les frais de livres sont de 140 francs, ceux d'uniformes de 800 francs et que les élèves officiers doivent se nourrir par eux-mêmes (traiteurs ou restaurants) et payer au Conseil d'administration les gages de domestiques attachés à l'école. Ils ne touchent pour cela que 1.450 francs, puis leur traitement passe à 1.800 francs. L'ÉCOLE D'APPLICATION Néanmoins, l'École d'application du Corps royal d'état-major attire l'élite des jeunes aristocrates riches, attirés par le bon ton et les manières élégantes des autres élèves, les fêtes à la Cour, la possibilité de devenir ambassadeur ou général. Mais ces promotions vont être des plus rares et ces officiers sortis d'une grande école vont surtout susciter la jalousie des officiers sortis du rang. Ernest de Rambaud est 15e sur 25 élèves, ce qui démontre encore un progrès au niveau de ses résultats scolaires. UN JEUNE OFFICIER (1840-1851) Ernestine de Rambaud Ernestine de Rambaud Il esrt souvent question d'elle dans l'énigme Louis XVII-Naundorf. Elle est la soeur d'Ernest de Rambaud et l'ancêtre des Gaillard de Saint Germain. Sur ce portrait elle a plus de 70 ans. © ??? Rodolphe Gaillard de Saint Germain Ernest se retrouve le 30 juin 1842 au 27ème Régiment d’infanterie de ligne, pour faire ses classes. Sa sœur écrit à la fille aînée de Naundorf, en 1842 : : Je ne sais encore si je partirai demain pour la campagne de ma petite mère. J'aurais besoin, pour m'y conduire, d'une escorte fidèle, et mon cher frère n'est pas maître de son temps. Si son général n'a pas la galanterie de lui donner un congé de quelques jours pour remplir cette mission de confiance, mon petit voyage sera remis au 15 août. La jeune Ernestine plaisante certainement car elle est bien au courant des contraintes de la vie militaire. Tous ses proches ou presque sont officiers. Ernest est nommé le 6 janvier 1843, lieutenant au corps d'État-major, qui est composé d'un nombre déterminé d'officiers de chaque grade. Le 20 janvier 1843, Ernest de Rambaud est stagiaire au 59e régiment d’infanterie de ligne. Le 18 juillet 1843, il est provisoirement détaché comme Aide de Camp, auprès du général Maximilien Georges Joseph Neumayer, jusqu’au 5 août 1845. Ernest de Rambaud est l'auteur d'un Mémoire sur le relevé à vue de la route de Vitré à La Croix du Maine, en septembre 1844 (39 pages et levé). Ernest doit faire normalement des stages dans les différentes armes de l'armée durant environ 6 à 8 ans, puis devenu capitaine, il devra être affecté dans un état-major constitué ou servir comme aide de camp d'un officier général. Rambaud est déjà aide de camp d'un officier général, mais il lui reste un an de stage comme lieutenant qu’il fait du 5 avril 1845 au 15 avril 1846 au 7 régiment de Hussards, régiment de cavalerie au passé glorieux. Pendant ce temps, le lundi 2 septembre 1844, sa sœur Ernestine se marie avec un avocat et magistrat avignonnais Léon Verger qui vit dans un hôtel particulier, rue Banasterie, au pied du Palais des Papes. Ce mariage ne plaît pas au comte et à la comtesse d'Allonville car les Verger ne sont pas nobles. Ils sont partisans de celui que les d'Allonville appellent l'aventurier prussien qui ruine la famille de Rambaud. C'est d'ailleurs Amédée d'Allonville qui donne les 40.000 francs de la dot. Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud se soucie plus des enfants de Naundorf que de ses petits enfants. Déjà avec le fils de Louis XVI et de Marie Antoinette elle avait agit de même, confiant ses enfants au colonel de Labrousse et à sa sœur. La nièce d'Ernest, Louise Félicité Verger, naît le 14 juillet 1845 à Avignon. Il sert donc dans deux régiments créés en 1796 et licencié au début de la seconde Restauration. Et Neumayer, son général, est très républicain. Il va être célèbre l'époque, pour son soutien à la majorité républicaine de l'Assemblée de 1850. Il sanctionne les soldats qui crient : Vive l'Empereur ! lors des parades militaires et sera un adversaire de Napoléon III pendant son coup d’état. Ernest n'est peut-être pas affecté dans ces deux régiments là et avec Neumayer par hasard ? Depuis le 5 avril 1845, Ernest est lieutenant stagiaire au 7e Hussards. Enfin, le 15 avril 1846, à 27 ans, capitaine de 2 classe. Le 3 avril 1847, il est disponible. Le 3 avril 1847, l’armée lui donne une permission, il est enfin disponible. Mais 18 jours plus tard, le 21 avril 1847, il est nommé à l'état-major de la 4 division militaire, la division territoriale de Tours. ERNEST DE RAMBAUD DU TEMPS DE LA SECONDE RÉPUBLIQUE (1848-1851) . La situation politique devient catastrophique pour le roi. C’est la campagne des banquets organisée par les républicains. À Paris, le 23 février 1848, place des Victoires, la garde nationale passe subitement du côté des manifestants et les protège contre les cuirassiers. Son beau début de carrière dans l’armée va être ralenti par la fin de la monarchie constitutionnelle. Et puis, sa grand-mère et sa mère ne touchent plus de pension pour les soins donnés au Dauphin. A nouveau le 10 mai 1848 Ernest est disponible. Le 3 juin 1848, Ernest de Rambaud est nommé aide-comptable du général Alphonse de Grouchy Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . L’Annuaire militaire de la République française de 1850 (p.66), nous dit que Grouchy est général de brigade à Versailles, et cite aussi Ernest. ERNEST DE RAMBAUD DU TEMPS DE NAPOLÉON III (1851-1870) . LA CAMPAGNE À PARIS (1851) Etat des services d'Ernest de Rambaud Etat des services d'Ernest de Rambaud Archives Guy de Rambaud © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Grouchy et Rambaud font partie de l’État-Major de la 2 division active. Le marquis est l’un des organisateurs du coup d’état de 1851, mais il agit dans l’ombre. C’est seulement après la victoire qu’il figurera sur la liste des principaux soutiens de l’empereur. Ernest sera de nouveau son aide de camp sous l’Empire Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Élevé en partie par un père qui avait accompagné Louis XVIII à Gand, et en Belgique nommé commissaire des guerres. Ernest a une mère, dont un des grands-pères, Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet d'Armenonville, fermier général, a été ruiné par la révolution. Son propre grand-père a du émigrer et a été officier des volontaires royaux en 1815. L’autre grand-père de sa mère, Armand Joseph Dubernad, pourtant député du tiers, président du club des Jacobins et franc-maçon avait vu sa ville de Morlaix se couvrir d’affiches le dénonçant comme aristocrate pendant la Terreur. Sa grand-mère, Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud, lui a parlé pendant toute son enfance des crimes commis par les révolutionnaires de 89. Elle a échappé de peu à la mort en fuyant des Tuileries le 10 août 1792 et de Paris le lendemain. Chaque membre de sa famille a souffert du fait des Montagnards, même le ministre de la marine du Directoire Pléville Le Pelley. La famille de son beau-père, les d'Allonville a perdu l’un des siens, Antoine Charles Augustin d'Allonville, lors de cette journée du 10 août 1792 et un d’Allonville est mort pour sauver la vie du duc d’Enghien lors d’une bataille en Alsace. Les d’Allonville ont tous émigrés… L’un d’eux, Armand d'Allonville est même un historien royaliste connu Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Le général-comte d'Allonville et son état-major. Le général-comte d'Allonville et son état-major. Au second plan, avec la moustache et la barbiche, Ernest de Rambaud (Archives Guy de Rambaud) © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Du fait de ses origines et de la détérioration de la situation politique et économique, Ernest en décembre 1851 participe au coup d'état. Les d'Allonville sont des hommes d'ordre et certainement du fait de cet environnement familial en décembre 1851, Ernest de Rambaud participe au coup d'état (appelé Campagne à Paris, sur son dossier militaire). Il n'est pas le seul. Victor Shoelcher l'écrit en parlant des généraux de 1851 : Tous avaient une égale horreur du parlementarisme et du socialisme qui dissolvent, avec une égale rapidité, l'honneur militaire, la foi au drapeau et l'obéissance aux consignes. …C'est ainsi que les cadets devinrent les aînés, et que le cadre de l'armée active s'habitua aux noms de Saint-Arnaud, de Cotte, Espinasse, Marulaz, Rochefort, Feray, d'Allonville, Gardarens de Boisse, de Lourmel, Herbillon, Dulac, Foray, Courtigis, Canrobert et quelques autres. Armand-Octave-Marie d'Allonville, un cousin de son beau-père a organisé le coup d'état avec quelques anciens officiers supérieurs d'Afrique. Le 8 septembre 1851, Ernest de Rambaud est cité comme membre de l'état-major de la division de cavalerie de réserve de Paris, à Versailles 17. Puis, le 20 janvier 1851, il est enfin capitaine de 1ère classe, toujours à Versailles. Le 18 octobre 1853, sa grand-mère décède à Aramon, à l'âge de 89 ans. C'est un grand choc pour sa famille qui l’aime beaucoup. Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud a passé ses dernières années avec la sœur d’Ernest, dans son hôtel particulier, rue Banasterie à Avignon, chez Maître Verger, le mari d’Ernestine de Rambaud qui est avocat. LA CRIMÉE (1851) . Ernest de Rambaud et le général d'Allonville à la bataille de Balaklava (1854). Ernest de Rambaud et le général d'Allonville à la bataille de Balaklava (1854). © Henri-Félix-Emmanuel Philippoteaux Château de Versailles Le 27 mars 1854, la France et le Royaume-Uni déclarent la guerre à la Russie. C'est le début de la guerre de Crimée. Napoléon III et le tsar Nicolas 1er se disputent pour assurer la protection des Lieux Saints de Jérusalem, partie intégrante de l'empire turc. Ernest de Rambaud est envoyé dès le 28 février 1854, comme capitaine de 1ère classe à l'état-major de l'armée d'Orient 18, ce qui démontre que la guerre a été préparée depuis longtemps. Sous les commandements des généraux Saint-Arnaud et lord Raglan, Français et Anglais débarquent à Eupatoria, dans la presqu'île de Crimée, le 14 septembre 1854. Les assiégeants, au nombre de 185.000, découvrent la dureté de l'hiver russe et doivent mener une épouvantable guerre de tranchées autour de la citadelle de Sébastopol. Le cousin de son beau-père, le général Armand-Octave-Marie d'Allonville, dont il est l'aide de camp. Celui-ci est né le 21 janvier 1809. Après de brillantes études à l'école d'état-major, il assiste en 1832 au siège d'Anvers en qualité d'aide de camp du général Rulhière, et dès 1838 il est nommé commandant des corps indigènes irréguliers de la province d'Alger. De 1839 à 1848, d'Allonville prend une brillante part à nos laborieuses campagnes contre Abd el-Kader; devant Bougie, à l'affaire du Cheliff, au combat de Bou-Roumi, à Milianah. Il acquiert la réputation d'être l'un des meilleurs officiers de cavalerie de notre armée d'Afrique. Il est nommé général de brigade en 1853. Charles Russell, 3e baronnet de Swallowfield, colonel du régiment des grenadiers de la Garde, défendant batterie Sandrag. Charles Russell, 3e baronnet de Swallowfield, colonel du régiment des grenadiers de la Garde, défendant batterie Sandrag. ( bataille d'Inkerman, guerre de Crimée) © Desanges Swallowfield and its owners , Constance Lennox D'Allonville reçoit le commandement de la brigade de chasseurs d'Afrique qui est envoyée en Crimée. L'histoire va enregistrer l'héroïque et malheureuse charge de la cavalerie anglaise à Balaklava; sur un ordre venu trop tard, et pour reconquérir quelques pièces de canon turques que les Russes emportent en se retirant. La brigade de Cardigan s'engouffre dans une gorge profonde où l'ennemi la mitraille presque à bout portant. Pas un cavalier anglais ne serait sorti vivant de cette fournaise sans le chevaleresque élan du général d'Allonville et de ses chasseurs d'Afrique, qui escaladent au galop les monticules, où est postée l'artillerie russe et dégagent les débris de la valeureuse cavalerie alliée. Ce fait d'armes valut au général d'Allonville le grade de général de division et le commandement supérieur d'Eupatoria, sous les murs de laquelle il remporte encore un brillant avantage sur la cavalerie russe. Ernest est à ses côtés dans toutes ses batailles, comme capitaine d’état-major rattaché à l’état-major général. À cette époque, Ernest est admis dans la 2 section de l’État-major-général de l’armée, par décret du 5 septembre 1854 avec effet du 6 septembre 1854. Ses collègues sont les chefs d’escadron Ranson et Osmond et les capitaines d’Orléans et de la Hitte. Ernest de Rambaud participe à cette guerre jusqu’au 20 mars 1855. Il revient en France et est disponible dix jours. Du fait de nos victoires, le tsar doit demander la paix. Il signe le traité de Paris, le 30 mars 1856. Ernest est fait chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur. Il obtient la médaille de Crimée, décernée par la reine d'Angleterre aux militaires de tous grades s'étant brillamment comporté pendant l'expédition de Crimée. Reconnue et acceptée par le gouvernement français par décret du 26 avril 1856. Ruban bleu liseré de jaune. Son cousin proche, Sir Charles Russel, troisième baronnet de Swallowfield, est lieutenant-colonel du 1st Foot Guards (= Régiment des grenadiers de la Garde). Il est présent au siège de Sébastopol et aux batailles de l'Alma, de Balaklava et surtout d’Inkerman. Lors de cette bataille, son unité compte 580 morts et blessés. Il se conduit très héroïquement, prenant et perdant une batterie d’artillerie sept fois. A son retour en Angleterre Russell est l’un des rares combattants auxquels la reine Victoria épingle la Victoria Cross, Pour le Courage, le 26 juin 1857. Il a de l’avancement et est décoré de la Médaille de Crimée, de la Légion d’honneur et de deux décorations turques. AIDE DE CAMP (1855-1859) . thumb|250px|Le général Armand d'Allonville et son état-major.Ernest est l’aide de camp du général de division Armand-Octave-Marie d'Allonville, du 28 février 1857 au 11 mars 1858 19. Armand, comte d'Allonville, général de division, devient sénateur, président du comité de cavalerie, grand-croix de la Légion d'honneur. Le 11 mars 1858, on retrouve Ernest à l'état-major-général du commandement supérieur de l'Ouest, dirigé par le maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers. Leur quartier général est à Tours. Rambaud figure comme tel parmi les officiers d’état-major dans l’Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français 1858 20. Baraguey d'Hilliers se voit attribuer le bâton de maréchal, le 28 août 1854. Ernest occupe ensuite divers commandements en France 2. Il s'ennuie beaucoup même s'il passe une partie de son temps à résoudre et inventer des équations mathématiques. LA CAMPAGNE D’ITALIE (1859) Le maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers à la bataille de Solferino Le maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers à la bataille de Solferino © Eugène Louis Charpentier Hôtel du Grand Commandement (Tours) La guerre vient troubler la monotonie de la vie de garnison. Nous retrouvons le capitaine de Rambaud, le 24 avril 1859, à l'état-major général du 1er corps de l'armée d'Italie. Il est toujours le 9 juin 1859, l’aide de camp du maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers (1795-1878). Cet homme énergique, difficile, aussi dur aux autres qu'à lui-même, a été l'un des chefs de la droite monarchiste. L'armée expéditionnaire d'Italie, forte de 110.000 hommes est composée de cinq corps d'armée sous le commandement direct de l'Empereur Napoléon III. Il se regroupe à Alexandrie, au début de mai 1859, sans être inquiété par l'armée autrichienne. La première rencontre a lieu le 20 mai, à Montebello, où la division du général Forey repousse une forte reconnaissance autrichienne. Napoléon concentre alors son armée contre la droite ennemie sur l'axe Novare-Milan. Le 4 juin, les deux armées se rencontrent à Magenta où les Autrichiens sont battus en dépit de leur forte position et doivent retraiter sur Vérone et Mantoue. Le 8 juin l'armée française entre à Milan. Le maréchal recommande à nouveau Ernest de Rambaud à l'Empereur, dans un courrier datant du 10 juin 1859, après la bataille de Melegnano : : Sire, Votre Majesté m'a donné l'ordre hier, de me porter avec le 1er corps sur la route de Lodi, de chasser l'ennemi de San Juliano et de Melegnano... Je lui recommanderai particulièrement le colonel Anselme, mon chef d'état-major, proposé pour général de brigade; le commandant Foy, dont le cheval a été blessé; et qui est proposé pour lieutenant-colonel; le commandant Melin, proposé pour officier de la Légion d'honneur; le capitaine de Rambaud, pour lequel j'ai demandé déjà de l'avancement... Les pertes de l’ennemi sont considérables: les rues et les terrains avoisinant la ville étaient jonchés de leurs morts; 1.200 blessés autrichiens ont été portés à nos ambulances; nous avons fait de 8 à 900 prisonniers et pris une pièce de canon. Nos pertes s’élèvent à 943 hommes tués ou blessés, mais comme dans tous les engagements précédents, les officiers ont été frappés dans une large proportion. Le général-comte de Gramont. Le général-comte de Gramont. Fils du du 9e duc et gendre du duc de Choiseul-Praslin, il est blessé en Crimée, en Italie et à Reichoffen. © Disdéri archives Guy de Rambaud Baraguey a besoin d'un bon officier d'état-major pour gagner à Solferino. Mac Mahon s'arrête devant le promontoire de Cavriana solidement tenu par l'ennemi. A sa gauche, Baraguey d'Hilliers est le seul chef militaire qui ait montré quelque prévoyance. Il s'attaque aux collines échelonnées devant Solferino. Ernest a tracé les plans de bataille qui mènent nos troupes à la victoire. Au soir du 4 juin 1859, c'est lui qui à Magenta apporte la grande nouvelle de la victoire à Napoléon III Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Son ami et futur parrain de l'un de ses fils, le comte Alfred de Gramont (1823-1881) est remarqué lors de cette bataille par sa bravoure et blessé d'un coup de feu à la hanche gauche. Du fait de sa participation décisive à la victoire de Solferino, il est décoré de la médaille commémorative de l'Indépendance italienne et est nommé officier de la Légion d'honneur (L226 2052). Ernest de Rambaud est fait aussi chevalier de l'Ordre des Saints Maurice et Lazare (fondé en 1434 par le duc Amédée VIII de Savoie, renouvelé en 1831, un certain nombre de titulaires jouissaient d'une pension. Ruban vert.). Autre récompense, il est enfin élevé au grade de chef d'escadron. Ernest devient l’ami de Dunant, le fondateur de la croix-rouge. Quand il va se retrouver à la retraite, ce dernier lui confiera des responsabilités importantes, la direction des services hospitaliers de la Croix-rouge. En 1859, peut-être pour honorer le combat de sa grand-mère en faveur de celui dont elle sure qu'il est Louis XVII, il reconnaît le fils aîné de Louis XVII, Charles Edmond, Charles X de droit. Si Dunant est très apprécié par Napoléon III et son entourage, la reconnaissance de cet autre Charles X est catastrophique pour la carrière d'Ernest. Pendant des années, il reste l’aide de camp du maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers qui commande à Tours le 5 arrondissement . Ils figureront tous les ans dans l’Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français : Dans celui de 1859, il est cité p. 49 : il est le 16 au niveau de l’ancienneté, comme chef d’escadron. Dans l’Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français de 1860 il est cité p. 49. Il est le 97ème au niveau de l’ancienneté comme chef d’escadron, ancienneté 13 juin 1859, aide de camp du maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers, chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur. Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français 1861 p. 49 : il est le 90 au niveau de l’ancienneté comme chef d’escadron, ancienneté 13 juin 1859, aide de camp du maréchal Baraguey d'Hilliers, chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur. Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français 1862 p. 45 : il est le 75 au niveau de l’ancienneté comme chef d’escadron, chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur. Annuaire militaire de l'Empire français de 1863 p. 49 : il est le 66 au niveau de l’ancienneté comme chef d’escadron, chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur… Le 1er août 1867, Ernest est élevé au grade de lieutenant-colonel. Son mariage (1867) . thumb|150px|Marguerite Le Clerc et son fils Jean de Rambaud (Archives Rodolphe Gaillard de Saint-Germain).thumb||Frédéric Le Clerc (source : Françoise Tauty, Ingénieur de Recherches, Université François-Rabelais.thumb|150px|Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, polytechnicien.Le 1er octobre 1867, Ernest est disponible. Il en profite pour épouser Marguerite Le Clerc de Pulligny, fille de Frédéric Le Clerc et Marie Eugénie Meusnier, le 2 mars 1868 à Versailles Revue héraldique, historique et nobiliaire, Volume 6, 1868, p.239. . Marguerite est née le 22 juillet 1845 à Tours. Elle a 23 ans, est très jolie, lui par contre en a 49. C'est la fille aînée d'un clinicien français, assez connu à cette époque, élevé et considéré comme son fils par le célèbre Pierre-Fidèle Bretonneau (1778-1862). Son beau-père est médecin en chef de l'hôpital général de Tours, professeur à l'école de médecine de Tours, chargé de la chaire d'histoire naturelle. Le trousseau de Marguerite est d'une valeur de 5.000 francs, sa dot de 50.000 francs C'est une famille figurant sur L'armorial de Rielstrap (Tome I p. 432), armoiries du 28 mai 1623. Leurs cousins proches sont les comtes Leclerc de Pulligny. Marguerite descend par les femmes de grandes familles de la noblesse médiévale. Leur mariage fait l'objet d'un page entière dans le Calendrier de la noblesse de Touraine de 1868, de Carré de Busserolles. La généalogie de la Famille Le Clerc figure aussi bien entendu en bonne place dans cet ouvrage très connu. Voici le texte de leur acte de mariage : : Du lundi 2 mars 1868, 11h et 1/2 du matin, acte de mariage de Auguste Louis Ernest de Rambaud, lieutenant colonel au corps d'état-major, officier de la légion d'honneur, demeurant à Versailles, rue Jouvencel 21, né en cette ville le 1er février 1819, fils majeur de Benoît Augustin Georges de Rambaud, ancien commissaire des guerres, décédé et de Thérèse Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, sa veuve, aujourd'hui épouse de Monsieur d'Allonville, propriétaire avec elle, demeure à Versailles, avenue de Saint-Cloud, 15, ici présente et consentante. Et Marguerite Marie Eugénie Le Clerc, sans profession, demeurant avec ses père et mère à Tours (Indre et Loire), où elle est née le 19 juillet 1845, fille majeure de Louis Joseph Frédéric Le Clerc, docteur en médecine, médecin en chef à l'hôpital de Tours et de Marie Meusnier, son épouse, ici présents et consentants. Lesquels futurs époux, le mère du futur et les père et mère de la future ont à l'instant représenté le certificat délivré le 29 février dernier par Maître Cabaret, notaire à Paris, constatant que le contrat de mariage des futurs a été passé le même jour devant le dit Maître Cabaret qui en a gardé minute. Nous, adjoint au maire de Versailles, vu : : les actes de naissance du futur, : l'acte de décès du père du futur, : la permission à lui donnée par le ministre de la guerre à l'effet de contracter le mariage dont il s'agit, : le certificat de publication fait à la mairie de Tours sans opposition, les 9 et 16 février dernier : les publications faites en cette mairie sans opposition les mêmes jours... A près avoir donné lecture aux parties comparants assistés ci- après nommés, des actes énoncés relatif à l'état et aux formalités de mariage ainsi que le chapitre six du titre de mariage sur les droits et devoirs respectifs des époux, avons reçu la déclaration de Auguste Louis Ernest de Rambaud qu'il prend pour épouse Marguerite Marie Eugénie Le Clerc et de la part de celle-ci qu'elle prend pour époux le dit de Rambaud. En conséquence nous avons déclaré au nom de la loi qu'ils étaient liés unis en mariage. Tout ce qui a été fait en présence de : * Étienne Guillaume Ferdinand baron Picot de Buissaizon, propriétaire âgé de 58 ans, demeurant à Versailles, rue Neuve 31, cousin de l'époux, * Simon Louis François Boré-Verrier, major au régiment de carabiniers de la Garde, officier de la légion d'honneur, âgé de 46 ans, demeurant à Paris, avenue de la Tour-Maubourg, ami de l'époux, * Augustin Victor Le Clerc de Pulligny, propriétaire, âgé de 50 ans demeurant à Paris, rue Saint Florentin 4, cousin de l'épouse, * et Joseph Jules Eugène de Géraudon (1803-1881) , général de division, grand officier de la légion d'honneur, commandant la 18 Division Militaire de Tours, y demeurant, âgé de 64 ans, ami de l'époux, lesquels ont avec les époux, la mère de l'époux, les père et mère de l'épouse et nous l'adjoint faisant fonction d'officier municipal... La dot est de 50.000 francs, de trousseau de 5.000 francs. Ernest hérite du château de La Hauteville. C'est beaucoup et c'est très peu. Ernest déclare avoir 6.000 francs d’armes et de chevaux… La solde d'un sous-lieutenant est inférieure au salaire des ouvriers parisiens les mieux payés. Celle d'un lieutenant-colonel d'état-major ne permet pas d'aller à toutes les réceptions, d'en donner et d'élever une famille. Avant le mariage la famille de la mariée doit prouver qu'elle est respectable et surtout suffisamment riche pour pourvoir aux frais du jeune ménage. Son contrat de mariage est fort long, donc nous nous contenterons de mentionner les signataires, car presque tous ont une biographie intéressante ou sont d'une famille qui n'est ni très riche, ni de la grande aristocratie, mais qui a laissé une trace dans l'histoire. Le château de la Bourdaisière à Montlouis du temps des Dubernad. Le château de la Bourdaisière à Montlouis du temps des Dubernad. © Anonyme http://www.labourdaisiere.com/fr/historique * Mme Amélie David, sa cousine, * Mme Rogeard, c'est Élisabeth Sophie Gouïn (1799-1881), épouse de Nicolas Rogeard, nièce de Henri Jacques Goüin-Moisant et belle-mère de Charles Lucas La Famille Goüin, originaire de Rennes et de ses environs, est l'une des plus célèbres de Touraine, notamment du fait de l'hôtel Gouïn. Sa mère, une Dubernad est la grand-tante d’Ernest de Rambaud. * Le général de division de Géraudon (1803-1881), commande la 18 division territoriale (Tours, Le Mans, Blois, Poitiers) est son supérieur et son ami. Il est comte et Saint-Cyrien. Fils comme Ernest d'un Commissaire des guerres, il est l'un des responsables du coup d'état de décembre 1851. * Le baron Picot de Buissaizon, son cousin et ami, est le neveu du baron Étienne Guillaume Picot de Bazus et aussi du savant Philippe-Isidore Picot de Lapeyrouse M. Verrier, major au régiment des carabiniers de la Garde impériale, et Mme Verrier, amis. François Boré-Verrier, major au régiment de carabiniers de la Garde, officier de la légion d'honneur, âgé de 46 ans, demeurant à Paris, avenue de la Tour Maubourg Famille éteinte du fait le la 1ère guerre mondiale. En 1876 il est général, commandant la 1ère brigade de cuirassiers. * M. et Mme Aymar Le Pippre, capitaine d’état-major, cousins et amis. Aymar Le Pippre (1827-1904) est le petit-fils du grand-oncle d'Ernest, le général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières. Il est l’auteur du Guide pour la préparation des transports de troupes par les chemins de fer en temps de guerre 21, et sa femme, Thérèse Delpla, veuve du comte Marc Carthy, cousin germain du maréchal Bugeaud. Aymar Le Pippre va se remarier avec leur fille Caroline Marc Carthy (1827-1889), elle-même veuve du général Eugène Daumas, directeur des Affaires en Algérie et spécialiste mondialement connu des races de chevaux et auteur de livres également sur l’Afrique du Nord. Les Le Pippre de Tinques figurent sur l’Armorial de Montfort-l’Amaury et étaient amis avec la duchesse de Berry et Madame de Tourzel. Les Mac Carthy descendent directement de Mogh Nuadbad, roi de Momonie (Irlande), tué à la bataille de Moylena, en 192 22. Ils sont officiers du XVI au XIX , négociants en vins à Bordeaux à la fin du XVIII . Louis XVI reconnaît leurs origines anciennes. Ils ont donc le droit aux honneurs de la Cour. Thérèse Delpla, Mme A. Le Pippre, est la fille de Justin Delpla, armateur corsaire de Bordeaux, qui achète le Château de Latour-Camblanes et les vignes, en 1800. M. S. Le Pippre, ami et cousin. Septime Le Pippre (1833-1871) est né chez la comtesse des Rivières, née Gaudelet d'Armenonville, son aïeule, grand-tante d'Ernest de Rambaud, à Montfort-l'Amaury. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, polytechnicien Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, polytechnicien Archives Guy de Rambaud-descendants des Leclerc de Pulligny. © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Côté Marguerite Le Clerc de Pulligny : * Veuve E. Le Clerc, son aïeule. Emmanuelle Aimée du Chastel est née le 10 juin 1790 à Chouzé-sur-Loire. Elle se sépare d'avec son mari en 1823. Elle vit Pierre Bretonneau, qui élève Frédéric et Marguerite comme s'ils étaient son fils et sa petite-fille. Le blason des du Chastel est D'argent à deux tours crénelées d'azur, accompagnées en pointe d'un léopard de gueules et en chef d'une étoile de sable. » Elle est la cousine de Gaspard Séverin Duchastel qui va voter contre la mort du roi, très malade et porté par ses camarades girondins. * Jeanne Le Clerc, sa sœur. M. le comte et Mme la comtesse de Pulligny, son cousin. Victor Le Clerc de Pulligny (1818-1906) est fait comte héréditaire palatin du palais du Latran, en février 1857. Il obtient avec son frère de relever le nom de Pulligny le 18 mars 1852. Tous deux y seront légalement autorisés par décret impérial du 25 Juin 1860 et décret du Conseil d'État du 3 août 1861. Les Le Clerc de Pulligny sont une famille citée dans le Nobiliaire de Normandie, d'Édouard Drigon de Magny. Augustin se marie avec Pauline Elizabeth de Fussey, le 17 mai 1852, à Paris. Elle est la fille du comte Jean Baptiste Édouard de Fussey, illustre veneur, pour l’Encyclopédie de la vénerie. Chérin envoie un mémoire où il conclut : La famille de Fussey passe avec raison pour l’une des plus anciennes de Bourgogne, où elle est connue depuis plus de 500 ans. Sur le vu de ce mémoire le marquis de Fussey avait eu le droit aux honneurs de la Cour. Le colonel Arnaud précise qu’ils portent : D'argent, à une fasce de gueules, accompagné de 6 merlettes de sable, 3 en chef rangées, et 3 en pointe, 2 et 1. (Bourgogne Lorraine) C’est en réalité une famille originaire du Barrois et il est amusant de constater qu’après 200 ans en Touraine après les Le Clerc n’ont pas oublié leurs origines. Gustave Chaix d’Est Ange, dans son Dictionnaire des Familles françaises, cite parmi les principales alliances de la famille Fussey, ce Le Clerc de Pulligny et indique que sa femme est veuve d'Hippolyte Frédéric Ladureau de Belot, dont elle a eu un fils qui est élevé pendant 10 ans par son beau-père Victor Le Clerc de Pulligny. Ce Léon Ladureau de Belot se marie avec l’une des petites-filles de Sophie Rostopchine, comtesse de Ségur (l’une des Petites Filles modèles), Camille de Malaret (1848-1883). Hélas, ce n'est pas un mariage heureux ! Camille dès son plus jeune âge a des problèmes de santé. Elle meurt à 34 ans et leur fils peu de temps après. Victor est Président du C.A. du Chemin de Fer de Lyon à la Croix-Rousse 23. Il meurt en 1906. La comtesse est morte dès 1875. M. et Madame la vicomtesse de Pulligny, sa cousine. Félix Leclerc de Pulligny (1821-1893). Les Huvé de Garel portent : D'argent, à un chevron d'azur accompagné de 3 merlettes de même. (Vexin) La plupart des membres de cette famille étaient architectes du roi 24. Félix est le père de Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, polytechnicien comme Ernest et beaucoup de membres de sa famille. M. le comte et Mme la comtesse Frédéric du Châtel, son cousin et sa cousine. Ernest est aussi présent au mariage le 18 avril 1868, à Avignon, de sa nièce Félicité Louise Verger, la fille de sa sœur Ernestine, avec Eugène Gaillard de Saint-Germain, receveur particulier des finances, ancien officier. L'acte précise qu'il est domicilié à l'époque à Versailles. Le lieutenant-colonel Ernest de Rambaud rejoint le camp de Chalons le 31 mai 1868 25, après 8 mois de disponibilité. C’est Baraguey d'Hilliers qui commande le camp de Chalons. Le 4 février 1869 naît 24 rue Neuve, Germaine de Rambaud, son premier enfant. Il est chef d'état-major de la 7 division militaire. Le parrain est Édouard, vicomte de Vezet, d'une famille de la noblesse franc-comtoise, originaire de Vuillafans, où elle est citée dès 1394. Cet ami va être le commandant d'un bataillon de mobiles du Doubs pendant la guerre de 70. Le 18 mai 1870 naît 35 rue de l'Impératrice (actuellement rue Jeanne d'Arc), à Rouen, son fils Jacques. Le parrain est son ami Henry Eugène Séguineau de Préval, polytechnicien comme lui. Il était en Crimée, à Solferino et Magenta, avec lui. Ami de Dunant, il signe comme plénipotentiaire de l'empereur Napoléon III la Convention des blessés de guerre à Genève qui crée la Croix-Rouge (1863-1868). Il est Intendant militaire de Rouen. Ernest, futur directeur des services hospitaliers de la Croix-Rouge, l'aide déjà à développer les services de la C.R.. Il est chef d'état-major de la 2 division militaire ce qui lui donne beaucoup de pouvoirs administratifs. Nous les retrouverons dirigeant la C.R. française après la guerre. Le 16 juillet 1870, Ernest est chef d'état-major de la 2 division d'infanterie du 4 corps d’armée du Rhin Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Le général Hugues Rose, commandant de 4 corps d’armée est malade d'une sciatique et de rhumatisme aux genoux, écrit le lieutenant-colonel de Rambaud, son chef d'état- major, il est dans les emplâtres et ne pourra pas faire campagne, il ne peut marcher Le maréchal Canrobert: Bataille de Rezonville, Volume 5 de Le maréchal Canrobert: souvenirs d'un siècle, Germain Bapst, E. Plon, Nourrit et cie, 1911, p.127. . LA GUERRE DE 70 . La déclaration de guerre par la France est signée par Napoléon III le 19 juillet 1870. Le maréchal Edmond Lebœuf ose proclamer : Il ne manque pas un bouton de guêtre. Le lieutenant-colonel Ernest de Rambaud arrive, malgré les trains des compagnies du Nord et de l’Est, avec la 2 division d'infanterie du camp de Chalons le 22 juillet. Le 4 corps d’armée du Rhin est au complet. La 2 division d'infanterie à peine débarquée du train est envoyée à marche forcée à Filstroff, c’est à dire à l’avant-garde du 4 corps d’armée, à 15 km de la ville de Saarlouis, que les stratèges de l’armée française veulent conquérir en premier. Nous sommes le 23 juillet. Le 29, l’Empereur ordonne à la 2 division d’aller camper à Boulay. Il veut ainsi resserrer sur le centre les unités de l’aile gauche. Ernest, comme tous les officiers est au courant de la puissance militaire allemande. Il est atterré en apprenant la neutralité des Autrichiens et des Italiens. Le 5, le maréchal Lebœuf les renvoie sur la route de Boulay à Saarlouis. Ce fin stratège pense que l’ennemi va attaquer 70.000 Français avec 40.000 hommes et comme cela nous emporterons très vite la victoire. Toutes ces marches fatiguent notre infanterie et font penser à l’ennemi que le 4 corps bat en retraite. Arrivé à Boulay Ernest apprend à son général qu’ils doivent repartir en direction de Boucheporn, à côté de Saint-Avold. Les désastres que connaît l’armée française à l’est de leurs positions font que l’état-major décide d’envoyer le 4 corps d’armée défendre Metz. Dans la nuit du 8 au 9, ils déguerpissent de Boucheporn sans alerter les Prussiens. Ils se retrouvent le soir à Sainte Barbe et Glatigny, à l’est de Metz. Le 11 août 1870, Ernest va de l’état-major du 4 corps d’armée installé au château de Grimont jusqu’à celui de la 2 division d'infanterie qui est basé devant le fort Saint-Julien, sur le plateau. Le 14, l’ennemi attaque le 4 corps avec des forces nettement supérieures aux nôtres. Les 3 autres divisions se replient dans la vallée de la Moselle, mais la 2 division d'infanterie résiste et conserve ses positions sur le plateau. Ils attaquent même l’ennemi en criant : Vive la France ! Ernest de Rambaud est cité à l’ordre du jour n° 20 du 4 corps d’armée du Rhin comme s’étant particulièrement distingué pendant les combats du 14 août. La division Grenier, le 15 août, défend le village de Mey. Elle fait face à la 2 division prussienne et une puissante artillerie. Les combats sont d’une extrême violence, mais ces Français-là ne reculent pas. Toutefois l’ennemi reçoit des renforts. La 2 division d'infanterie affronte désormais le VII corps. C’est une véritable trombe d’obus. Soldats et officiers se font décimer et doivent reculer jusqu’au village de Mey. Mais, par des charges, ils reconquièrent le bois de Mey. Les Prussiens n’acceptent pas leur défaite. L’artillerie du Ier corps prussien vient renforcer celle du VII corps. La terre est littéralement labourée par les projectiles. Les survivants de la 2 division d'infanterie tentent une percée dans les lignes ennemies. Le colonel Lion, un drapeau à la main, réussit à reformer un bataillon dans le village de Mey et ouvre le feu à volonté contre le bois reperdu, d’où les Allemands n’osent plus sortir. Le 20 bataillon de chasseurs attaque le bois. Il sonne la charge. Tous les Français, même les blessés ré-attaquent le bois de Mey et en chasse les Prussiens. Deux divisions ennemies s’enfuient. Seul le lieutenant-général von Bentheim évite une débâcle totale en se jetant devant les fuyards 26. Mais pour éviter un encerclement, la 2 division d'infanterie reçoit l’ordre de quitter Mey, pourtant si chèrement défendue. Ils font 9 km de nuit. 32.600 hommes traversent une rivière sans éclairage pour éviter les tirs prussiens. Le général de Ladmirault doit essayer de reformer ses unités de combat confondues par les hasards de la lutte. Les routes sont encombrées par les troupes de réserve qui fuient. La 3ème division d'infanterie se replie avec le général, laissant les restes de la 2 division d'infanterie, défendre Le Sansonnet et la plaine de Woippy. L’ennemi envoie en première ligne plusieurs corps d’armée, du fait de la mobilisation des réservistes, des neutralités italiennes et autrichiennes et surtout de leurs victoires en Alsace. La 2 division d'infanterie et la 1ère division d'infanterie du 4 corps d’armée défendent désormais seules Metz contre le gros de la IIe armée. Longtemps, les braves gens, soutenus par la présence du général Grenier et de son chef d'état-major, le lieutenant-colonel de Rambaud, se sont défendus contre les Allemands 6. Pendant ce temps l’Empereur et son fils se soucient de récupérer leurs bagages… Le soir de la bataille de Rezonville, le 16 août 1870. Le soir de la bataille de Rezonville, le 16 août 1870. © Jean-Batiste-Édouard Detaille (1848-1912) (1) Lieutenant-colonel Rousset, Histoire générale de la guerre Franco-Allemande Les forces du 4 corps sont divisées en deux. Ce matin du 16, le lieutenant-colonel Ernest de Rambaud est encore avec les défenseurs de Metz. Il fait se déployer les survivants de la 2 division d'infanterie qui marche en tête entre Bruville et Saint-Marcel. Non loin de là, la brigade allemande de Wedell se dirige sur le général Grenier retranché à Grizières. Lorsqu'elle apparaît au sommet de la crête, elle est accueillie par les balles des soldats de Grenier. Puis, cette division fonce sur Thionville obligeant la gauche de la IIe armée allemande à reculer. Le général von Alvensleben se résout à voir périr tout son corps d’armée plutôt que d’abandonner deux villages qu’il vient de conquérir. Le lieutenant-colonel Ernest de Rambaud malgré les pertes dues à l’artillerie prussienne attaque l’ennemi avec des rescapés de ces terribles affrontements. La 24ème division prussienne s’enfuit au pas de course. La 20 la suit, ainsi que les troupes du colonel von Lyncker. Les Français se ruent sur les soldats prussiens épuisés. L’artillerie de la division Garnier massacre une partie des fuyards. Au bout de quelques minutes le 16 régiment prussien est contraint lui-aussi de sonner la retraite. Se laissant glisser dans un ravin, ses bataillons sont presque entièrement anéantis. Ernest de Rambaud est cité à l’ordre du jour de son corps d'armée, pour sa participation décisive aux combats du 16 août Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . Le 18 août, il pleut comme à Gravelotte. La 2 division défend Montigny la Grange et Amanvilliers. Les premiers obus tombent sur les marmites au moment où la soupe va être distribuée. Les régiments se forment alors avec une précision digne de la parade. Le feu de toutes les batteries ennemies s’acharne pourtant sur leurs faibles rangs. Les restes de la brigade Bellecourt attaquent la longue ligne des batteries du IXe corps allemand. Ses mitrailleuses fauchent tous les canonniers ennemis. La brigade Pradier n’arrive pas à reconquérir les fermes de Champenois et de L’Envie. Elle se déploie entre Montigny-la-Grange et Amanvilliers. Les Français ce cette division Grenier font mieux que se défendre : ils repoussent l’ennemi qui éprouve de lourdes pertes. Moltke est contraint d’engager ses réserves pour empêcher les Français de percer sa ligne. Ernest de Rambaud est cité une fois à l’ordre du jour pour son attitude courageuse lors de cette journée du 18 août Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. 26. Mais, Bazaine, obnubilé par les combats qui ont lieu sur son aile gauche (au sud), sous-estime ce qui se passe sur son aile droite (au nord) et oublie de soutenir Canrobert en difficulté Toute la journée les obus tombent sur la 2 division. La concentration d’artillerie allemande est importante. Dans la soirée après avoir attaqué l’ennemi et subit de nombreuses offensives allemandes, les rescapés doivent subir les attaques de régiments de la garde. Les pertes ennemies sont très importantes. Dans la nuit le 4 corps d’armée reçoit l’ordre de se replier sur Le Sansonnet 26. Confiée au maréchal Bazaine, l'armée du Rhin est bloquée sous les murs de Metz à partir du 18 août. Il faudrait rejoindre l’armée de secours en ne laissant que 50.000 hommes pour défendre Metz, et faire face aux Allemands à Verdun. Mais, là-encore, l’Empereur laisse une grande armée se faire encercler. Bazaine va disposer en tout avec la garde nationale, les mobiles, 20.000 paysans, de 240.000 hommes et une puissante artillerie. Les fortifications de la ville sont importantes. Mais, bien entendu, le ravitaillement devient vite très rare et le moral des hommes et des officiers baisse. La 2 division du général Grenier défend la rive gauche de la Moselle à Lorry-les-Metz. Ils n’ont plus que du cheval à manger et pas de foin pour les chevaux. Et pas de tente et de bidons... Les actions militaires sont le fait de compagnies franches qui essaient d’empêcher l’ennemi de construire des fortifications autour de la ville. Une attaque est menée… toute l’armée perce les lignes ennemies sous une pluie diluvienne. Mais à la nuit, le commandant de la place obtient de Bazaine qu’ils reviennent pour défendre Metz… sous la pluie. La 2 division combat le 1er septembre en face de Poixe. Des offensives allemandes et leurs tirs d’artillerie causent des pertes importantes aux assiégés. Le maréchal Lebœuf, l'un des principaux responsables de notre défaite cherche à se faire tuer, il ne réussit qu’à faire tuer les officiers de l’état-major du 4 corps. Ernest de Rambaud est l’un des rares survivants, mais il est blessé. La nouvelle de la capitulation de l’Empereur et la proclamation de la république confirmée vers le 10 septembre par un officier échangé, est annoncée le 12 par Bazaine à ses officiers. Elle crée chez eux une stupeur douloureuse. Mais le siège continue. Le 4 corps d’armée est chargé d’établir des défenses entre Longueville et Woippy. Les officiers se demandent toutefois pourquoi Bazaine ne brise pas le blocus allemand. Quelques attaques couronnées de succès montrent que c’est possible. La 1ère brigade Bellecourt s’empare de Lessy et de Vigneulles. La brigade prend ensuite Plesnois. Mais le maréchal leur a désigné des lignes à ne pas dépasser 26. Le 7 octobre les négociations commencent. Le 17, Bismarck fait courir le bruit que la France est à feu et à sang, que les anarchistes tiennent Paris et que le drapeau rouge flotte partout en province. Bazaine dit n’avoir plus de vivres et de munitions. Les officiers du 4 corps contrairement à d’autres se bornent à promettre d’obéir aux ordres de Bazaine. 42.483 hommes de son armée sont morts pour rien sans avoir laissé à l’ennemi un seul drapeau, ni un seul canon. Le 27 octobre 1870, Bazaine se rend. Le lieutenant-colonel de Rambaud, blessé et très malade, ne se rend que le 29 octobre 1870, soit deux jours après les autres officiers Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210. . ERNEST DE RAMBAUD DU TEMPS DE LA III RÉPUBLIQUE (1870-1899) . PRISONNIER . Depuis le 19 juillet, Ernest de Rambaud fait campagne contre l'Allemagne, mais, le 29 octobre 1870, après une centaine de jours de combats, il est fait prisonnier de guerre, à Metz. En cinq mois de guerre contre la Prusse, les Français laissent entre les mains de leurs adversaires 371.981 hommes et 11.810 officiers. Ces prises posent aux Allemands un problème d’autant plus difficile à gérer qu’elles se sont faites par vagues brutales. Surpris par leur propre succès, ils doivent improviser, soumettant leurs prisonniers à des situations difficiles qui vont les critiques de ces derniers. Toutefois, Ernest, gravement malade et blessé, est bien soigné et nourrit à peu prés correctement. Malgré l'état déplorable des prisonniers à leur arrivée, les médecins militaires allemands parviennent peu à peu à faire baisser le taux de mortalité. 6.500 hommes sont morts dans les hôpitaux de Metz et 2.000 civils. D'après les observateurs, notamment suisses et français, qui peuvent visiter ces prisonniers, leurs conditions de détention sont jugées acceptables. Ernest parle l'allemand avec le personnel hospitalier. C'est une langue qu'il a longtemps étudiée au lycée et à Polytechnique. C’est la matière où il avait ses meilleures notes. De son côté, la Croix-Rouge se mobilise pour créer des services adaptés aux besoins des prisonniers. Sous l’emblème d’une Croix verte pour ne pas créer de confusion avec l’agence internationale de secours aux militaires blessés, elle fonde le Comité international de secours aux prisonniers de guerre. Ernest de Rambaud saura se souvenir du travail de son ami Dunant et de la Croix-Rouge après la guerre en acceptant de devenir directeur du service hospitalier de la Croix-Rouge, pour la France et ses colonies. Ernest de Rambaud est soigné trois mois et demi dans cet hôpital prussien de Cologne. Le 15 février 1871, Ernest est convalescent et plus ou moins libre sur parole. Les Allemands le logent dans un hôtel réquisitionné. Les officiers conservent leurs armes et les objets leur appartenant en propre. Sous réserve de prêter serment de ne plus prendre les armes contre la Prusse et ses alliés, les officiers français vont être autorisés à rentrer chez eux. En captivité, Ernest de Rambaud devient l’ami du dernier marquis de Martigues, le général et futur ministre Galliffet. Ce dernier a commandé les célèbres charges à Floing. En France, Paris, affamé, épuisé, bombardé, après l'échec de la sortie de Buzenval se rend le 28 janvier 1871. La situation à Paris correspond au mensonge fait par le passé par Bismarck au général Boyer. Une partie du peuple de Paris, désespéré par la misère résultant du siège et des nouvelles lois qui l'accablent, se fédèrent avec de nombreux bataillons de la Garde Nationale, puis avec une partie des troupes de Paris, ils forment le 26 mars 1871, le Conseil de la Commune de Paris. Le gouvernement légal se retire à Versailles où siège l'Assemblée et décide avec l'aide d'une armée formée avec les prisonniers revenus d'Allemagne et des paysans de faire le siège de la capitale. Cette armée est commandée par Galliffet, qui est l'ami d'Ernest. Les combats sont sanglants. Tout d’abord, les notables et les prêtres sont massacrés. Puis, la ville est bombardée. Les communards brûlent les principaux édifices (dont les registres et les archives des Parisiens). Ils pillent l'appartement des descendants de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, ses cousins. Le 21 mai 1871, les Versaillais pénètrent dans Paris et livrent de furieuses batailles pendant la semaine sanglante. La répression se poursuit pendant de longs mois. De cette répression approuvée par une bonne partie des Français naît difficilement la IIIe république. Le dossier militaire d'Ernest du 15 février 1871 au 26 octobre 1872 est disponible. Ce qui veut dire qu’il n’a pas participé ni à la répression, ni bien entendu à l’insurrection communarde. Certes il est convalescent, mais nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de sa non-participation à cette guerre fratricide. Sa famille, ses amis, ses supérieurs, ses idées politiques... tout le poussait à aller combattre les Communards. Le comte de Chambord . thumb|left|260px|Bague offerte à Ernest de Rambaud par le comte de Chambord. Au doigt de sa petite-fille, Pauline de Rambaud, née en 1919 au Pirée.Ernest a 53 ans, le 26 octobre 1872, quand il est nommé au poste de sous-chef d'état-major général du 7 corps d'armées. Le 1er novembre 1872, le ministère le nomme chef d'état-major de la 18 division d'infanterie du 9 Corps. Ernest figure comme tel dans l'Annuaire de l'Armée française..., publié par le Ministère de la guerre de 1873. Il est toujours au même poste le 7 mars 1874 quand naît son fils Jean dans la maison où il vit alors 14, rue des Amandiers à Tours. Les témoins sont son ami le comte de Gramont, un royaliste, général commandant la 35 brigade d'infanterie et un cousin de l'enfant le comte Frédéric Le Clerc du Châtel. Ernest n'a pas d'avancement de 1870 à la retraite. Un courrier dans son dossier de l'armée de terre précise qu'une loi de la III république condamne les prisonniers de Sedan et de Metz à ne plus avoir d'avancement. En réalité ce sont certainement ses idées royalistes et ses origines nobles qui lui valent de ne pas finir général comme la plupart des autres polytechniciens. A cette époque de nombreux nobles et royalistes ou partisans de l’empereur sont chassés de l’armée. Ils sont remplacés par d’anciens sous-officiers. Son ami, le comte de Gramont, fils du IX duc du nom, frère de ministre, ne peut devenir divisionnaire : A une certaine morgue qu'il cache sous l'apparence d'une familiarité hautaine. A conservé le sentiment très vif de son origine aristocratique. Parle trop de politique. Ernest rencontre le comte de Chambord. Selon sa petite-fille, Pauline de Rambaud, il va en Autriche à la demande du prétendant légitimiste. Ils discutent des heures et des heures de l'avenir de la France. Henri d'Artois lui fait cadeau de l'une de ses bagues, que sa descendante aime porter. LE CAMP DU RUCHARD (1872-1873) Campagne de Ruchard (Chinon), crée en 1873 par le colonel Ernest de Rambaud, polytechnicien. Campagne de Ruchard (Chinon), crée en 1873 par le colonel Ernest de Rambaud, polytechnicien. © Anonyme Carte postale ancienne (CPA) En 1872, Ernest de Rambaud crée le camp du Ruchard Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Ce camp militaire est situé dans les environs de Villaines-les-Rochers et d'Avon-les-Roches en Indre-et-Loire, au sud de la forêt de Chinon. En 1860, avant sa création, dans les Annales de la Société d'agriculture, sciences, arts et belles-lettres d'Indre-et-Loire : Nous avons tous entendu parler de cette fameuse lande de six mille hectares, dite du Ruchard, qui s'étend presque d'Azay-le-Rideau à la Vienne, vers l'Ile-Bouchard et Chinon ; mais peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion ou la curiosité de visiter ce désert. ... Le Ruchard, Messieurs, aucune ruine n'indique qu'il ait jamais été habité. D'où vient donc cette malédiction apparente attachée à cette lande traversée que par une seule route départementale, celle de l'Ile-Bouchard à Azay-le-Rideau, et c'est dans sa partie la plus étroite ; il n'y a pas de chemins tracés de main d'homme ; aucun arbre ne s'y élève ; et entre Vilaines et Avon, sauf la cabane de planches récemment élevée pour servir d'abri aux chevaux pas un seul bâtiment. Le Ruchard est la troisième école de tirs de la France en 1873. Du fait de sa situation géographique elle comprend une énorme circonscription : près de la moitié de notre territoire en dépend. Des côtes de la Manche aux Pyrénées, tous les régiments des divers corps d'armée de cette zone doivent successivement envoyer leurs officiers et sous-officiers passer deux mois au camp du Ruchard. Quand Ernest arrive fin 1872, il n'existe pour ainsi dire rien dans la lande du Ruchard. Le camp occupe 1.442 ha de landes. La mise à disposition de ces terrains au profit du Ministère de la Défense s'exerce par le biais d'un bail de location (15 francs l'hectare). Malgré la modicité des crédits accordés à cet établissement, il va fonder cette école en moins de deux ans. Ernest installe des baraques à double parois en maçonnerie, avec fermes en madriers de 6 m de portée, planches, couverture en tuiles. Elles font 28 mètres de longueur et son prévues pour 40 hommes et des sous-officiers logés séparément aux extrémités. Chaque compagnie a 3 baraques et 3 autres sont bâties pour le petit état-major, la section hors rang, les ateliers et magasins. Un régiment dispose de 39 baraques. Les officiers ont des chambres distinctes. Seuls les officiers supérieurs et de l'état-major du régiment logent dans des baraques qui coûtent plus cher. Il existe bien entendu des écuries qui sont aménagées pour 60 chevaux. Ernest de Rambaud résout à moindres frais le problème de l'eau et installe des lavoirs de propreté 27. Des routes sont faites, des cibles posées. Grâce au zèle actif et intelligent du commandant Tramond, Ernest de Rambaud peut respecter les délais. Dès qu'une baraque est terminée elle est aussitôt occupée et la vie de travail commence. Le camp en 1874 est une vraie ruche en pleine activité 28. Dans la salle d'armes sont rangés et classés tous les modèles inventés, essayés, rejetés et adoptés dans toutes les armées du monde civilisé... Ernest réussit une symbiose entre les militaires et la lande 29. DIRECTEUR FRANÇAIS DE LA CROIX-ROUGE Nécrologie du colonel Ernest de Rambaud dans le quotidien de Versailles et sa région. Nécrologie du colonel Ernest de Rambaud dans le quotidien de Versailles et sa région. © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Finalement, le 14 février 1877, Ernest de Rambaud est admis à faire valoir ses droits à la retraite, à titre d'ancienneté de services (décision du Président de la République) 2. Il cesse ses activités en avril 1877. Un mois plus tôt, le 30 mars 1877, à Versailles sa mère est décédée seule en sa demeure au 9, rue Neuve à Versailles, à l'âge de 77 ans 30. Ernest touche une retraite de général grâce aux relations de son ami Gallifet. Il a aussi 6.000 livres de rente (100.000 francs actuels), des terres, des bois et d'autres biens, dont des vignes à Montlouis. Mais le bois et les productions agricoles se vendent mal. Sa femme s'en plaint dans ses courriers. En 1885, il habite au 29 rue de l'Orangerie, à Versailles 31, puis au 21, rue Jouvencel, puis 6, rue des Tournelles 32 à Versailles, à quelques mètres de la porte de la cathédrale Saint-Louis, ou au château de La Hauteville. Ernest est membre de l'Ordre de Malte. Du fait de son amitié avec Dunant rencontré sur les champs de batailles italiens et de son beau-père clinicien, il devient Directeur du service hospitalier de la Croix-Rouge, pour la France et ses colonies. Son ami, Henry Eugène Séguineau de Préval est chargé de tous les hôpitaux français, puis, en 1871, de l'approvisionnement de Paris. Cet Intendant général inspecteur est Vice-président de la Croix-Rouge française. Faire -part de décès d'Ernest de Rambaud Faire -part de décès d'Ernest de Rambaud Son décès est signalé par l'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe de 1867, p. 329 et de nombreux journaux. Le comte Amédée d'Allonville de Réclainville, son beau-père, décède le 6 septembre 1885, 9 rue Neuve à Versailles, à l'âge de 81 ans. Il est triste car ce beau-père lui avait permis de faire ses études et lui laisse tout son héritage. Le 28 juin 1895, c'est le tour de sa sœur Ernestine. Ernest s'occupe de l'éducation de ses jeunes enfants. Il résout des équations mathématiques pour se distraire, fait beaucoup de travaux forestiers et agricoles à la Hauteville. Il fait toutefois cultiver les 40 hectares, devant la gare de Montfort-l'Amaury dont il a hérité de sa tante Tocquiny de Villarceaux. Parfois, il retourne en Touraine, visiter ses vignes, héritées de son arrière-grand-père, Armand Joseph Dubernad. Le quotidien local de Versailles et sa région écrit : Tous nous avons rencontré ce beau vieillard si sympathique, si loyal et si bon ! En quelques jours la mort l'a terrassé, mais il était chrétien et l'exemple de ses derniers moments, comme celui de sa vie sera la bien chère espérance et consolation de ceux qui le pleurent Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). .. Le 16 février 1899, en effet, il est à La Hauteville et propose à Germaine, sa fille d'aller assister aux cérémonies militaires, à l'occasion de l'élection d'Émile Loubet. Le lendemain malgré ses 80 ans, Ernest continue à travailler. Mais, vers 10h/10h30, il rentre défaillant, selon un courrier de Marguerite, sa femme. Les médecins diagnostiquent une congestion cérébrale. Il reçoit l'extrême onction de l'abbé Levaut presque sans connaissance. Il décède le 25 février 1899, à La Hauteville. Les obsèques ont lieu à l'église cathédrale de Saint Louis le jeudi 2 mars. L'inhumation a lieu au cimetière Saint Louis, où les derniers adieux sont adressés au colonel de Rambaud par le colonel comte Edmond Malher au nom de la société la Fraternelle militaire Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). . Son décès est signalé dans l'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, de 1910 33. Victor Mottet de La Fontaine Victor Mottet de La Fontaine © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Marguerite Le Clerc-de Rambaud décédera bien des années après à La Hauteville, et sera enterrée à ses côtés. Ses fils font toute la guerre de 14, malgré leur âge, comme son petit-fils, Gérard de Rambaud, volontaire à 17 ans, gazé à l'ypérite. Sur ses cinq petits-neveux : * Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain (1872-1917), directeur du Crédit Lyonnais, est mort pour la France. * Ulric (1875-1945), est chef d'escadron d'artillerie. * Raoul (1879-1951), officier de la Légion d'honneur, croix de guerre, est chef d'escadron de cavalerie. * Gaston (1884-1915) fait partie de la première génération d'Action française. Il est mort pour la France, comme capitaine au 24 R.I.. Sa petite-nièce, Yvonne Gaillard de Saint Germain (1888-1940) apprend en 1916 que son mari René Saint-Chapelle est mort lors des combats pour le fort de Vaux. Elle se remarie bien plus tard avec le comte Michel Hurault de Vibraye (1877-1949), co-héritier du château de Cheverny. Son cousin, le lieutenant-colonel Henry Mottet de La Fontaine, est tué le 5 août 1917 à la bataille de Klein Zillebeke. Ce Mottet, arrière-petit-fils du grand-oncle d'Ernest est venu défendre le pays de ses ancêtres. Plusieurs autres Mottet de La Fontaine revenus s'établir en France finiront leurs vies dans les camps nazis,du fait de leurs origines en partie britanniques. PONLEVOY (A. de)‎ ‎Vie de Xavier de Ravignan de la Compagnie de Jésus‎ ‎Paris, Charles Douniol, 1862, 2 tomes en 2 vol. in 12 , rel. d'ép. demi-percaline noir, dos ornés de filets à froid, portrait gravé de Ravignan en front., bon ex.‎ ‎5e édition. Exemplaire d'Ernest de RAMBAUD, avec son timbre à sec en haut de la page d'avant-propos "Le Major RAM : RAMBAUD". Inscription manuscrite peut-être de sa main en haut de la page précédente. Rappelons qu'à partir de la période Napoléonienne le grade de Lieutenant-Colonel fut remplacé par celui de Major. En 1870 RAMBAUD fut sous Metz, chef-d'état Major de la division Grenier avec le grade de lieutenant-colonel. Les ouvrages dont le prix est supérieur à 35 euros vous seront envoyés par colissimo avec suivi, et remis contre signature. Les frais de port seront ajustés en conséquence.‎ NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Le Petit Versaillais (10 mars 1899). 2. Dossier militaire d'Ernest de Rambaud, Cote 6y6 7210 3. La campagne d'Italie de 1859: chroniques de la guerre, Volume 2, César Lecat Bazancourt (baron de), Édition 3, Amyot, 1862, p.432. 4. Revue militaire suisse, v.4, 1859, p.235 et Storia politico-militare della guerra del l'indipendenza italiana (1859-1860), Volume 3, Pier Carlo Boggio, S. Franco e figli, 1867, p.205. 5. Base Leonore : LH/2262/52. 6. Français & Allemands: histoire anecdotique de la guerre de 1870-1871, N. Hardoin, Édition: 8, Garnier, 1888, Notes sur l'article: vol. 3, p.250. 7. Registres d’état-civil de Versailles, p. 38, acte 96. 8. Guy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi. 9. Bulletin de la Société de l'histoire de l'art français, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, F. de Nobele, 1990, p.164 10. Statistiques de Chandernagor, 1823, 1827, 1838, Volume 78 de Publications de l'Institut français dendrologie, Joseph-Marie-Emmanuel Cordier, Achille Bédier, Jean Deloche, Institut français de Pondichéry, 1990, p.78. 11. Historia general del Estado de México, María Teresa Jarquín, Manuel Miño Grijalva, Gobierno del Estado de México, 1998, v.4, p.464. 12. Histoire de Brest, Volume 30 de Les Universels Gisserot, Patrick Galliou, Editions Jean-paul Gisserot, 2007, p.60. 13. Dictionnaire des femmes libraires en France, 1470-1870, École pratique des hautes études. Section 4, Sciences historiques et philologiques, Volume 26 de Histoire et civilisation du livre, Roméo Arbour, Droz, 2003. 14. Dossier d'Ernest de Rambaud à l'École Polytechnique 15. Cours d'administration militaire ... André Jean Vauchelle, J. Dumaine, p. 140 16. De l'instruction publique en France, ouvrage utile aux familles, Émile de Girardin, p. 370 à 376, 456, 481 17. Révolution militaire du 2 décembre 1851, précédée de "la Vérité quand même à tous les partis" et de curieux entretiens de l'auteur avec le prince Louis-Napoléon, Capitaine Hippolyte de Mauduit (1794-1862), : Librairie centrale (Paris), 1869, p.179. 18. L'expédition de Crimée jusqu'à la prise de Sébastopol : chroniques de la guerre d'Orient. T. 1, Bazancourt, César Lecat (1810?-1865 ; baron de), Amyot (Paris), 1857. 19. 1857 aide de camp du général d'Allonville de la division de cavalerie de Versailles Almanach national 1857, p.721. 20. P.94 et : Annuaire officiel des officiers de l'armée active, France Ministère de la guerre, p. 48. 21. Publication Paris, C. Tanera : 1872 Publication de la Réunion des officiers. Encyclopédie militaire 22. Archives généalogiques et historiques de la noblesse de France, ou, Recueil de preuves, mémoires et notices généalogiques, servant à constater l'origine, la filiation, les alliances et les illustrations religieuses, civiles et militaires de diverses maisons et familles nobles du royaume, P. Louis Lainé, 1836, p.17. 23. Volume 60 de Collection complète des lois, décrets, ordonnances, règlemens avis du Conseil d'état, publiée sur les éditions officielles du Louvre: de l'Imprimerie nationale, par Baudouin; et du Bulletin des lois; (de 1788 à 1830 inclusivement, par ordre chronologique) continuée depuis 1830, avec un choix d'actes inédits, d'instructions ministérielles, et des notes sur chaque loi, indiquant: 1 l°es lois analogues; 2 l°es décisions et arrêts des tribunaux et du Conseil-d'état; 3 l°es discussions rapportées au Moniteur. Suivie d'une table analytique et raisonnée des matières, France, Jean Baptiste Duvergier, A. Guyot et Scribe, 1860, p.465. 24. Une famille d'architectes du roi, les Huvé (Huvé de Garel et de Boinville), Chartres, Mantes, Paris, Vesly-en-Vexin: notice généalogique, Marie Émile Leon Robert Du Mesnil du Buisson (comte.), La Gutenberg, 1958. 25. Annuaire militaire de l’Empire Français, pour l’année 1870, publié sur les documents communiqués par le Ministère de la Guerre. Liste des Officiers et Fonctionnaires qui ont été inscrits d’après les actes de naissance qu’ils ont produits au Ministère de la Guerre. Chaque militaire peut être identifié par son nom, son prénom, ses décorations, son grade, son rang d’ancienneté et son corps d’armée. 26. Lieutenant-colonel Rousset, Histoire générale de la guerre Franco-Allemande (1870-1871) 27. Vers l'armée nouvelle: république conservatrice et réforme militaire, 1871-1879, Jean-François Chanet, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2006. 28. 1871-1875. Au jour le jour, par le Mis de Biencourt, Biencourt, Charles de (1847-1924), Dentu (Paris), 1875, p.257. 29. Bulletin de l'Association de géographes français, Numéros 422-430, Publié avec le concours du Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1979. 30. Bulletin et mémoires ..., Société archéologique du département d'Ille-et-Vilaine, Notes sur l'article: v.109 2005, p.146. 31. Tout-Paris, annuaire de la société parisienne, A. La Fare (Paris), 1885, p.420. 32. Anciens propriétaires : 30 novembre 1686 : Laurent Bazire, puis le 11 juin 1703, Maître Bruneau, où résidait en 1817 des religieuses. 33. Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe,Directeur de publication, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911). Directeur de publication, Comte d'Angerville (Monaco), 1900, p.404. Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIXe siècle Catégorie:Famille d'Allonville Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Naissance à Versailles Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc